


Pentróm

by Pyb_World



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: Entonces, tan inevitable como sorpresivo, llega el momento en el que Estados Unidos se pregunta por qué está matando a otros humanos por una manzana. AU Apple Life.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se desarrolla en un mundo en donde la vida de los "humanos" se manifiesta como un número en sus manos, indicándoles la cantidad de vida que les queda, situación que pueden mejorar si comen una manzana, y así aumentar el número. Si ellos comen una manzana con un número cinco, y ellos tienen un tres en su mano, cuando se la coman tendrán ocho vidas. Estos humanos, sin embargo, tiene emociones muy fuertes, ya que estas los desviarían de su rumbo por el cuál llegaron a ese lugar.

Estados Unidos observó con pesadumbre el grueso número uno impolutamente delineado bajo el tono tostado de su piel en del dorso de la mano derecha y suspirando, apoyó la espalda en las ruinas del castillo. A pesar de que ha tratado de borrarlo constantemente derramando sobre su mano sustancias químicas que le han desfigurado la piel, el la figura negra y densa sigue visible con la misma increíble claridad de siempre. Refunfuñando, se la envuelve con un jirón de tela blanca.

Hace menos de una semana había tenido cuatro vidas en su poder, pero incluso para su propia sorpresa, se las arregló para quedar en una.

En gran parte era culpa de Rusia.

No es que él fuese descuidado, que no le importara cuál era su cantidad de vida; ciertamente, morir por el ataque de un león no era culpa suya, él solo estaba buscando la sombra de árbol para alejarse del calor y no lo vio acostado ahí. Se estremeció al recordarlo. No fue una muerte rápida, y había sufrido por muchas horas, porque, cada vez que volvía a despertar, el león seguía ahí. Llegó a creer seriamente que moriría. Para suerte suya, el animal le dejó dos vidas, y para desgracia suya, Estados Unidos no tardó en toparse con Rusia. Como una manzana tres apareció en el árbol solitario, y él estaba cerca, decidió ir a buscarla, a pesar de estar débil a causa de las heridas de las garras y los dientes de león, que no habían sanado completamente. Entonces fue capturado.

A Rusia le gustaba torturar.

Hubiese preferido que el león lo retuviera un poco más.

Así que, como era de esperar, necesitaba urgente una manzana, aunque fuera un uno. Porque, si perdía la vida que le quedaba, desaparecería como si jamás hubiese tocado esa tierra. Y Estados Unidos no quería eso.

—Miren quién tiene nuevamente una vida. Sería una pena que alguien intentara arrebatártela.

Estados Unidos paró en seco, sintiendo algo frío tocar la piel de su gaznate y miró de reojo a Inglaterra. Era lo último que necesitaba, a ese tipo molestándolo. El arma era un tipo de metal plateado y alargado, con un extremo de madera, que provocó que un escalofrío bajara por la espalda de Estados Unidos cuando Inglaterra fue más insistente con la presión sobre su cuello.

—Hey amigo, cuidado con esa cosa. Me vas a cortar.

A diferencia de muchos humanos, y a pesar de presenciar, en un par de ocasiones, de primera mano la crueldad de Inglaterra para acabar con otros, no le tiene miedo. Tal vez sea porque lo conoce desde que es un niño, o porque cree que nunca lo mataría cuando peligraba tanto su existencia. Si nacieron el mismo día, Estados Unidos sospechaba que era el destino de ellos también morir el mismo día, por lo tanto, no podían matarse el uno al otro, ¿no?

—Tal vez esa sea mi intención.

—¿No que los caballeros no atacan a los desarmados?

—Hace tiempo que dejé de serlo.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste el otro día —se burló con voz cantarina.

Inglaterra lo meditó, y luego de un par de segundos, retiró el arma y lo guardó en una funda café que colgaba sobre su espalda. Se sentó junto a él y Estados Unidos le sonrió en respuesta.

—Deberías hacerte una... un arma, me refiero. Tus puños no pueden ser tu única defensa.

Estados Unidos se encogió de hombro y se frotó la parte del cuello donde antes había estado el arma de Inglaterra. El frío aún persistía.

—Las espadas no son lo mío —replicó—. Me ha ido bien con los golpes, sabes.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees. Y no es lo que dice tu número.

Estados Unidos hizo un puchero inflando sus cachetes.

—Eso fue culpa del león y de Rusia.

Inglaterra no estaba conforme con la respuesta. Lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

—¡No le tires la culpa a ellos!

—¡Eso dolió Inglaterra, ¿de verdad quieres matarme?!

—¡Tampoco intentes culparme a mi!

Oh, Inglaterra realmente estaba enojado.

Estados Unidos sonrió, pero ahogó la risa que quiso salir a causa de la frustración reflejada en el rostro de su compañero, la cual inmediatamente se tornó en un aura oscura al percatarse de que se estaba burlando de él.

—Tú... —murmuró con tono sombrío— realmente quieres morir.

A modo de respuesta, Estados Unidos dejó de aguantar las carcajadas. Eso logró enfurecer más a Inglaterra, pero antes de que recibiera otro golpe, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a las murallas derribadas del castillo. Oyó los pasos próximos de Inglaterra cuando se levantó y se precipitó detrás de él. Alfred era más veloz que él, así que solo podría alcanzarlo si lo dejaba.

—¿De qué escapas, idiota? —le gritó, su voz cada segundo más lejos.

—Del tonto Inglaterra —y se carcajeó más fuerte.

—¡Imbécil!

Sus interacciones no siempre fueron así; la relación que ellos habían mantenido a lo largo de su existencia supo tener un poco de todos los matices de colores, desde el blanco más puro de la amistad, hasta el negro más oscuro del distanciamiento. Debido a que nacieron juntos en una tierra violenta y peligrosa, se vieron en la obligación y la necesidad de crecer juntos y ayudarse mutuamente. Tuvieron que aprender de ese complejo e irracional mundo, de sus ruinas, de sus frutos, de sus animales y de su clima. De que no existían demasiados humanos, pero los que estaban, peleaban por alimentarse de la fruta de un viejo árbol solitario acomodado entre las ruinas de una ciudad deshabitada.

Y que ellos, como niños, eran un potencial y futuro peligro para los adultos.

Se protegieron el uno al otro, se resguardaron del frío, se divertían, curaban sus heridas y repartieron manzanas por turnos. Fueron realmente felices en aquel entonces. Lucharon contra Francia, España, Holanda y otros más, y siempre salieron triunfantes. Inglaterra planeaba la defensa y los ataques, y Estados Unidos los colocaba en marcha; así que sí, ellos eran una buena pareja. O por lo menos lo fueron durante la niñez, porque, cómo no, nada de esa relación podía durar. Ellos no estaban hechos para tener compañeros, ni crear alianzas.

La sangre era fuerte.

Así que se separaron.

Inglaterra lo culpaba cada vez que podía.

No era como si Estados Unidos lo hubiera planeado, pero a medida que fue creciendo, empezó a desear cosas diferentes a las de Inglaterra. No quería seguir sus planes, no quería compartir las manzanas, y menos sentir que iba a necesitar toda su vida de él para salvarse. Así que se distanció, y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer rápidamente. Inglaterra no estaba feliz, siempre le pedía explicaciones, le preguntaba por qué ya no jugaba con él, porque lo dejaba solo en los combates. Fue molesto, y en cierta manera, Estados Unidos llegó a odiar esa parte de él. Le dijo cosas horribles, lo apartó, y aún así, a pesar de todo el daño, Inglaterra lo siguió buscando.

Hasta que un día ya no lo hizo más.

Estados Unidos creyó que se sentiría aliviado, pero extrañamente, aquel no fue la vaga creación similar a un sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho; no le quiso poner nombre.

Toda relación entre ellos hubiera terminado ahí de no ser porque el pequeño malestar en su pecho perduró y Estados Unidos se vio en la irremediable necesidad de volver a formar y forzar lazos. Aún podía ver el rencor en los ojos verdes de Inglaterra cuando descuidadamente se permitía relajarse, pero entonces se tensaba y hallaba su camino, entre excusas, para alejarse.

Estados Unidos dejó escapar una exhalación de agotamiento combinado con una risa cuando se escondió detrás de un tronco. Ahí Inglaterra no lo encontraría.

O tal vez sí.

—Eres pésimo escondiéndote —escuchó detrás de él.

Estados Unidos se cayó al suelo del susto y giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar a Inglaterra, quien de brazos cruzados, intentaba que no le notase que respiraba agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Sonreía son suficiencia y arrogancia. Le iba a decir algo hiriente, pero se decidió por un camino más amigable. Estaba muy cansado después de despertar de la tortura de Rusia.

—¿Quieres comer en mi hogar? Tengo carne elefante fresca.

Inglaterra alzó ambas cejas, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Iba a invitarte, también —masculló entre diente.

Estados Unidos le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Que malo eres —gimió, juguetón. La sonrisa le era casi imposible de reprimir—, te he invitado a comer y en cambio quieres envenenarme. Por lo menos me podrías haber ofrecido una manzana.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo correr un poco más.

—¿¡Qué...?

Estados Unidos se incorporó y corrió para salvar su única vida una vez más.

...

El aquel mundo violento no existían reglas que limitaran sus acciones o leyes que les obligaran a hacer lo que hacían, pero existía el instinto, aquello que en ocasiones les mostraba los caminos a las manzanas o a encontrar otro árbol solitario, y que en otras te llevaba a pelear con tus iguales. Estaba escrito en su sangre antes de que ellos despertaran por primera vez. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que ya parecía todo dicho entre todos los humanos que aún habitaban ese hermoso planeta, se creó un acuerdo tácito; estaba prohibido relacionarse con otra persona. Se veía raro, porque estaba en contra de toda necesidad de supervivencia, porque la manzana siempre era una y demoraba un buen tiempo que apareciera otra.

Ignorar eso atentaba contra la esencia básica de cada individuo por ser el último en quedar de pie.

¿Por qué solo uno podía ser el ganador? era una buena pregunta.

Nadie podía responderla.

Ellos aparecían en esta tierra sabiendo hablar, caminar y resolver problemas complejos. Como niños, la necesidad consumir manzanas estaba pre-programada en su cerebro, más no era así el acuerdo tácito; eso se comprendía con el tiempo, cuando los otros humanos comenzaban a hacer preguntas extrañas, a decir estupideces y a mirar como si se hubieran topado con un par de locos cuando hallaban una alianza.

Francia le enseñó eso a Estados Unidos, a cómo se suponía que se hacían las cosas de manera correcta en este mundo. A que tenía que matar si quería ganar, porque no podía dejar caer a un enemigo en una trampa y dejarlo vivo. Era un despropósito.

Y que, por supuesto, tener compañía era como permitir que te cayera una maldición.

Alfred al principio no lo comprendió, pero resultó ser obvio.

Ese día tiene más hambre de la normal, porque no ha podido cazar por días y recuperarse de las heridas que les dejó Rusia ha tardado días. Si hubiese aparecido Inglaterra, le habría pedido carne, aunque siempre la quemaba. Era mejor que nada. Una vez más tenía un uno en su mano. Así que cuando sintió que iba a aparecer otra manzana en el árbol solitario de la ciudad, no lo pensó dos veces para trazar su camino en aquella dirección. A pesar de que son varios los humanos que puede encontrarse en su camino, como lo son Alemania, Austria y Suiza, comienza a silbar y guarda las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón. Los ha derrotado antes a todos en situaciones peores.

Pelear por una manzana hasta la muerte era normal, es más, se consideraba como una victoria absoluta si se lograba acabar con todas las vidas de la otra persona, lo que ya de por sí era muy escaso por su dificultad. Ir a buscar una manzana, matar a un humano con muchas vidas, comerse toda la fruta, porque su poder no funcionaba si no se llevaba a las semillas, esperar a que nadie se sintiera atraído al sector, y una vez terminada la manzana, llevarse el cuerpo para encarcelarlo y esperar a que reviviera para volver a matarlo; una y otra vez. Podía llevar horas, incluso días, que el cuerpo vuelva a funcionar. Y esa razón más de una vez había saldado la existencia de Estados Unidos cuando caía en la posesión de Rusia.

Así que la mayoría de los humanos prefería llegar, tomar la manzana, y escaparse antes de que se encontraran con otra persona. Después de todo, la manzana solo servía para uno, si dos intentaban comer de ella, ninguno recibiría su poder.

Se tenía que ser muy estúpido para rechazar una.

Y ese día descubrió, que Italia y Alemania lo eran.

Tuvo que esconderse detrás de una muralla a medio derrumbar cuando los vio, y parar de silbar para no ser escuchado. Parpadeó, asombrado y preguntándose qué estaban haciendo. Es como una especie de campamento, mantas estiradas en el suelo, una gran fogata que iluminaba el árbol solitario, y un caldo con comida caliente y burbujeante en su interior. Luce delicioso.

Están uno al lado del otro, codo con codo, hombro con hombro, consumiendo de unos cuencos cafés la comida del caldo. Mientras están en eso, Italia hablaba y le contaba a Alemania una anécdota que Estados Unidos no podía oír bien desde su lugar. Es extraño, porque es como si fueran compañeros, cuando eso estaba mal, cuando estaba prohibido, porque era dañino y no servía para absolutamente nada.

Pero se veían felices.

Inconscientemente, porque quiere entender qué es lo que está pasando, Estados Unidos se acomodó en su escondite y los observó tranquilamente. Luego de terminar su comida, Alemania se levantó limpiándose la ropa del polvo de la ciudad, y se acercó a la manzana uno que colgaba de la rama vieja, pelada y gris del árbol solitario. Su número es el dieciocho, negro como el carbón y casi tan grande como su mano. Limpiando la fruta con un trozo de tela que sacó de un bolsillo, se aproximó al otro humano y se la tendió. La llamas de la fogata iluminan el rostro sonriente de Italia cuando se lo agradeció y extendió las manos para recibirla.

Es extraño.

Total, absolutamente y dolorosamente extraño.

Rechazar una manzana era como desafiar a la muerte, independiente del número de vidas. Nunca era suficiente.

Estaba escrito.

Como no quedan más manzanas, Estados Unidos se retiró de la ciudad en ruinas, dejando atrás la escena. Le dolía la cabeza.

Esos dos estaban locos.

...

El dorso de su mano reflejaba la forma del número dos con un marrón cargado cuando volvió a visitar la ciudad en ruinas. El árbol solitario de esa zona a formado una nueva manzana, y por la intensidad del cosquilleo, puede inducir que es una de las buenas. Estados Unidos se frotó la mano, ya no tiene esas deformaciones porque ha dejado de intentar borrar esa parte de él, y se ha concentrado exclusivamente en subir sus vidas. Pero es difícil, porque Rusia no se lo permite, y últimamente México era parte de esa caza.

El dos lo hace sentirse un adulto, de cierta forma, aunque está muy lejos de tener un número como el de Inglaterra o Alemania.

Hubiera deseado que le durase más tiempo.

Se acercó los más sigiloso que pudo, casi arrastrando los pies, a la pelea entre Canadá e Inglaterra. Le duele el pecho de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de su presencia, y se miran fijamente sin parpadear, ambos sin adoptar una postura defensiva, pero atentos, tensos ante cualquier cambio. Inglaterra está de nuevo blandiendo esa arma de metal, y a Estados Unidos no le agrada, menos cuando apuntaba con ella a Canadá. Si da un paso más, Inglaterra será capaz de dañarlo.

Se sentía extraño, esta sensación el pecho.

Estados Unidos da otro paso dentro del círculo de pelea, planeando robar la manzana aprovechando que Inglaterra y Canadá están concentrados en quién da el primer paso para comenzar la pelea. Pero todo su plan es pisoteado cuando aplasta un botella de vidrio, y el sonido resquebrajándose del material atrayendo la atención de los humanos sobre Estados Unidos.

Tragó saliva.

Él y Canadá se parecen, demasiado para su gusto. Ojos azules, pelo rubio —aunque el de él es más largo—, la misma estatura y la misma voz. Y estaba seguro de que, si atrevía a investigar un poco más, encontraba más detalles. Si ellos fueran humanos que nacen al igual que el resto de los seres vivos en esa tierra, hasta podría plantearse que es su hermano. No era normal verlo ahí, en la ciudad, que suele ser de las zonas más peligrosas para conseguir la manzana, y no verlo vagando por el avión caído o el castillo. Canadá solía escapar del peligro, retraerse a los lugares más abandonados.

Había sangre en el suelo, y no era de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, su voz impulsada por un inusual miedo.

Y ese rostro, tan parecido al suyo, le devuelve asustado la mirada. Tiene un uno en su mano.

—Necesitaba la manzana —murmuró.

—Vas a morir.

—¿Por que luces cómo si te importara? —lo interrumpió Inglaterra, pero Estados Unidos lo ignoró.

—¡Vete, Canadá!

No quiere verlo morir.

No quiere verse a sí mismo morir.

Y tiene que aceptarlo... tiene miedo. Profundo y oscuro miedo.

Canadá cayó de rodillas y Estados Unidos corrió a ayudarlo, corrido por un sentimiento de empatía y una emoción de tristeza que lo está rompiendo desde adentro. Pero antes de llegar, se detiene, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, y dudando si esta manera de reaccionar era parte de él. No recordaba alguna vez haber estado tan lleno de emociones.

Y tan pronto como Canadá está mirando en su dirección, momentos después se desangraba, muerto, frente a él.

—Qué dramático —masculló Inglaterra, guardando el arma y pasando detrás de Estados Unidos en dirección a la manzana. La extrajo de la rama y la rotó sobre sus dedos, una orgullosa sonrisa sobre su rostro—. Fue bastante fácil —se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente hasta fruncir el ceño—. Estás raro.

—Estoy bien —respondió Estados Unidos casi automáticamente.

Inglaterra se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse. Estados Unidos lo miró alejarse, pero apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando gimió por dolor a la altura del pecho que aumento progresivamente, enfriando su cuerpo y coloreando sus ideas. También había sangre en sus manos, mucha sangre, ¿era suya? Volvió a gemir y trató de decirle algo a Inglaterra, pero cuando subió la cara para mirarlo, solo vio la turbación en el rostro de su ex-compañero, borroneado por una nube de vapor.

—¡Alfred! —gritó.

El sabor metálico de la sangre penetró su lengua y labios. Guió sus manos al centro del dolor y se toparon con un arma similar a la de Inglaterra, fría, cortante. nunca lo han matado con una de esas antes.

—Japón —musitó, sintiendo como su rodillas se debilitaban.

Esto es normal, ¿no? él lo ha hecho en una variedad de ocasiones, de distintas maneras. Se matan entre ellos, sea por una manzana o no, disfrutan pensando que van a ganar... pero ¿ganar qué?

—Lo siento, señor Estados Unidos —murmuró a su espaldas Japón y retiró la espada.

Mientras de desplomaba, sintió cómo el dorso de su mano quemaba mientras cambiaba el número de sus vidas.

...

En menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo, tener el título de humano solitario pasó de ser una obviedad para la supervivencia a una de las maneras más sencillas de perder la pelea.

Estados Unidos no lo entiende y tampoco hace el mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo. Estaba agotado.

Le gente se lo tomó como una enfermedad, ese retorcido tema de tener aliados, y con el tiempo, pasó a ser más normal contagiarse que no hacerlo. La historia empezó con Italia y Alemania, como era de esperarse. Rechazados en un inicio por el resto, y casi cazados por la mayoría de ellos, terminaron demostrando que la compañía de otro humano podía ser beneficiosa. Más tarde, Japón se les unió, formando las fuerzas del Eje. Estados Unidos odiaba el nombre, no era divertido. Después de eso, llegó lo que tenía que llegar; Austria se fue con Hungría y Prusia, Bolivia con Perú, China con Rusia y Francia y así una larga lista. Esos grupos solían dividirse, solo para generar otro.

Y sonaba divertido, todo eso.

El problema era que él no lo estaba infectado.

Así que, a pesar de eso, lo obvio de pleno y buscó a un compañero con quién compartir todas aquellas historias de él siendo un héroe o que comparta su odio con Rusia —el muy hijo de puta—, o le gustase la misma comida. Tampoco es que exigiera demasiado. Ah, y también espantara los fantasmas de la noche, o lo ayudara a dormir cuando tuviera pesadillas. Pensó en Inglaterra, porque era el humano que mejor conocía, pero la idea no perduró, porque no había persona más solitaria en este mundo que Inglaterra y era simplemente imposible.

Así que trató con Letonia, pero escapó de él antes de que se presentara; después fue con Hungría y Austria, pero no podía entenderlos; su siguiente objetivo fue España, pero no lo encontró por ni un lado, y finalmente, estaban los Aliados, como les gustaba llamarse a Francia, Rusia y China. No fue fácil encontrarlos, y cuando lo hizo, Rusia lo persiguió hasta las ruinas del castillo, donde finalmente pudo perderlo.

Salió de su escondite cuando lo oyó irse y se apoyó en la pared palpándose la nueva herida que le dejó Rusia. Tal vez no era bueno haciendo amigos.

Después de ese fallido intento, Inglaterra lo visitó reiteradas veces en la cueva que Estados Unidos hizo de su hogar, el único lugar en dónde dormir no era exponerse a un ataque. Le trajo carne de cebra, de león y de cocodrilo. Las favoritas de Estados Unidos. Así que las cocinaba y lo invitaba a cenar, porque sabía que Inglaterra era malo cocinando, y que, por su propia cuenta, nunca le pediría a él si se podía quedar. Y cuando se sentaban en el suelo arenoso de la cueva, y compartían la carne asada entre risas y anécdotas, Estados Unidos recordaba vagamente que ellos solían ser así. Y era algo irónico, que ellos fueran tan unidos cuando niños, y ahora que estaba permitido, ellos solo tuvieran estas oportunidades para pasar el tiempo juntos.

El pecho le volvía a doler.

Y sin embargo, dejó que Inglaterra volviera; una y otra vez. La cena ya no de dejó de ser solo cena, también fue cazar, y mucho después, dormir juntos. Estados Unidos hablaba mucho con Inglaterra, le contaba sus miedos, y él escuchaba. Y luego reían, y hablaban más y él era realmente feliz.

Tan feliz.

Y... bueno... mierda.

El estaba contagiado.

Se acercó a su fogata que entraba en fase de apagarse, mirando la nieve caer a los lejos, en la boca de su entrada. Inglaterra dormía junto al fuego y Estados Unidos se permite unos minutos para mirarlo de cerca.

El pecho le sigue doliendo.

De todas formas no se lo dirá.

...

Cuando atrapó a Sealand, debe admitir que está sorprendido; es el primer niño que ve, después de todo. Es pequeño, y tienen unas cejas como las de Inglaterra, y además, es completamente diferente a lo que él recordaba de cómo era un niño físicamente. Se recuerda más pequeño, como un bebé que recién aprendió a caminar, no... así como Sealand, tan grande. Lo asió por el brazo, cerca de la axila, y el pequeño reacciona moviéndose desesperadamente, gritando groserías, y a ratos suplicando. En su pequeña mano, cerrada en un puño, se distingue un uno azul. Como el mar.

Es una presa fácil.

No encontraría otra oportunidad más perfecta para terminar con la posible competencia. Ya son suficientes problemas los Aliados y el Eje como para tener más, así que no pierde nada... pero, nuevamente, hay un pequeño problema.

No quiere hacerlo.

Arrodillándose junto al muchacho, lo observó más de cerca, entornando los ojos. Eso asustó a Sealand, quien, llorando hasta que sus mejillas se mojan completamente, golpeó a Estados Unidos en el rostro, y cuando no encontró respuesta, se inclinó sobre si mismo, también arodillándose y lastimando sus expuestas y delgadas piernas con el suelo de granito.

—Déjame ir, idiota —sollozó entre dientes, con la mirada fija en el piso—. No quiero morir.

El también le teme a eso.

—Sé cómo se siente —dijo, y su voz lo sorprende—. Me han matado antes.

—¿Es... muy doloroso?

Lo miró, esos ojos brillantes e inocentes. Lo miran suplicantes. Probablemente no conoce si es consciente de muchas cosas sobre ese hermoso mundo, pero lo hará, con el tiempo. Si él lo deja vivir.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Estas dudas eran parte también de estar enfermo?

Recogió una piedra del suelo, porque es necesario hacerlo rápido antes de que se arrepienta, y la levanta sobre su cabeza. El niño temblaba y gritaba. De nuevo, el pecho comienza a arderle.

—Puedo ser tu compañero —la voz desesperada del muchacho perforó su oídos—, o podemos ser amigos. No te he lastimado, así que no me asesines.

Arde.

Duele.

Estados Unidos no se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente por más tiempo. En cambio Sealand lo miró de vuelta, la mandíbula apretada.

—Es improbable —respondió y sus manos picaron—. Lo siento —murmuró, su corazón latiendo deprisa.

Mátalo, se gritó, mátalo a te matará.

Pero, ¿lo hará, de verdad, ese niño lo mataría a él en el futuro, si lo perdonaba? ¿cómo podía él, entre todas las personas, saber eso?

—Lo siento —repitió.

Inglaterra podía hacerlo, él era mejor en esto, y no dudaba. Es valiente, no deja que los sentimientos lo atormenten. Estados Unidos, por otro lado, ha perdido su capacidad para no sentir culpa. Y ahora ya no quiere, y no querer es peligroso, porque antes era la única necesidad que lo movía; querer esa manzana. Hoy, en ese momento, no sabe si la fruta sigue siendo importante.

—Libérame —le pidió el niño.

Si te dejo ir, si te dejo vivir... ¿me prometes que te cuidarás?

Bajó la piedra.

No puede.

Soltó la muñeca de Sealand, quien pasmado, miró con grandes ojos la triste y taciturna figura que se alzaba ante él. Y a diferencia de lo que cree Estados Unidos, no corrió, sino que se acercó, levantándose del suelo y envolvió sus delgados en su cuello. Solo entonces, cuando mojó la ropa de Sealand, Estados Unidos se percató que estaba llorando.

—Gracias.

Estados Unidos no le respondió y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

...

Le agradan las noches despejadas, de esas que llegan después de fuertes lluvias o tormentas. Todas valían la pena. Cuando se despejaba el cielo porque la nubes lo limpiaban, solamente era necesario esperar con paciencia a que se hiciera de noche para poder contemplar las luces del cielo. Les gusta observarlas, analizarlas, notar que una era más grande que la otra, o distinguir cuál brillaba más. Obviamente no todas eran iguales, es más, hasta podía asegurar que era complicado encontrar dos luces con las mismas características.

Esa noche no podía disfrutarlas.

Inglaterra no había llegado a casa y él está seguro de que debe estar haciendo algunas de sus tonteras mágicas, si es que se descarta que no lo han asesinado por ir detrás de una manzana.

Lo que peor se concentraba en otra parte. A pesar de que nos lo has visto, está completamente seguro de que los fantasmas volvieron a la cueva con la ausencia de Inglaterra. Así que no puede dormir, y menos entrar, por lo que su única opción disponible es buscar a su compañero, y aunque el bosque era realmente casi tan malo, estaba más acostumbrado a pasear por esos terrenos en la noche.

Estados Unidos se estremeció cuando escuchó un crujido a su espalda. Horrorizado, gritó.

—¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra!

Está en el bosque en el que su compañero solía tener un antiguo refugio, así conoce el camino a pesar de todos esos árboles, arbustos y la hierba alta. No existe un camino marcado en el suelo porque el rastro se hallaba ingeniosamente en la corteza oscura de los árboles, una marca roja líquida parecida a la sangre que Estados Unidos no deseaba saber de dónde lo había obtenido Inglaterra.

Suspiró frustrado cuando se pegó en la pierna por quinta vez con una rama. Llegar al bosque, desde su cueva, no es precisamente un camino corto, así que decide que su compañero tendrá que darle una buena explicación.

Mordió la rabia cuando la siguiente vez que se encontró con una rama esta le pegó en la cara.

—¡Inglaterra!

Repentina e inesperadamente, una mano terrorífica salió entre la oscuridad y le pegó en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

—Cállate, mocoso —exclamó el Inglaterra molesto—. ¿Cómo encontraste mi hogar?, estoy seguro de no haberte dado mi dirección.

Estados Unidos lo abrazó por el cuello, gimoteando de miedo.

—¡Inglaterra, hay algo que me está persiguiendo! ayúdame.

Antes de que pueda procesarlo, su compañero logró colar sus manos entre ambos, y tomándolo por los hombros, lo empujó alejándolo de él. Estados Unidos se frotó el rostro en el sector en donde la rama le había golpeado.

—¿Y me vas a...

—Cállate. Esos no son fantasmas, es tu imaginación, idiota.

Estados Unidos sabe que Inglaterra es débil a sus gestos, aunque algunas veces no quiera demostrarlo, así que retiró las manos que de el otro rubio y mostró su mejor cara de pena. Sin embargo, Inglaterra no hace más que molestarse, entrecerrando los parpados y dejando ver una pequeña parte de sus verdaderos pensamientos por el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas. Es gracioso, porque es una reacción como la que él ha tenido en los últimos tiempos. Se le ve bien.

El único problema son esas cejas. Parecen no dejar de crecer.

—Por qué las estás mirando, imbécil —el aura que apareció en torno a Inglaterra le advirtió a Estados Unidos que los fantasmas eran mejor compañía que seguir molestándolo. Ignoró por completo esa voz.

—¿No te pesan? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Cuando a él le creía el cabello, la cabeza solía pesarle, así que tomaba una piedra afilada y se lo cortaba. Podía ser algo similar con esas cejar, ¿no? porque son enormes. Pero Inglaterra nunca se quejó de ellas, así que no deberían ser tan molestas. Su compañero, más colérico que antes, lo tomó por la remera blanca, que ya no lo era tanto debido a las manchas de sangre que había acumulado a lo largo del tiempo, y lo miró amenazantemente.

—Repite lo que dijiste.

Estados Unidos se carcajeó.

—¿Seguro que quieres que te lo pregunte de nuevo?

—¿Cómo que-

El rostro que le mostró Inglaterra lo provocó que se riera de nuevo, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza como castigo. Intentó escaparse, pero su compañero lo tenía bien agarrado, y entre tanto forcejeó, terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo luego de que Estados Unidos se tropezara con una roca al retroceder y se aferrase a la ropa de Inglaterra en un estúpido intento de mantenerse de pie. El polvo del suelo se elevó a causa de la sacudida, rodeándolos. El peso de su compañero no le molestaba, después de todo, Inglaterra era delgado y Estados Unidos había tenido sobre su cuerpo cosas más pesadas. Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano en su cabeza cuando Inglaterra levantó su rostro avergonzado, que, debajo de la luz de las estrellas, y envuelto en hierbas altas, era realmente hermoso.

Él sinceramente quería entender estos sentimientos, nombrarlos, y dejar que lleguen a su corazón. Pero no estaba permitido.

Y, aún sabiendo eso, tenía unas ansias enormes por besarlo.

Así que, para ignorar sus propios deseos, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Estás sucio, Inglaterra.

—De quién es la culpa, idiota.

Estados Unidos sonrió.

—Sí, lo siento por eso.

Inglaterra, olvidando toda la vergüenza anterior, alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Acaso te pegaste en la cabeza? No es normal en ti pedir disculpas —por ejemplo, como cuando me abandonaste, podía Estados Unidos escuchar que pensaba su compañero.

—Tal vez. Fue una caída dura.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sin separarse ni hacer el amago de levantarse a pesar de la posición poco usual en la que se encontraban. Soltando un suspiro rendido, Inglaterra dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho. A Estados Unidos esa cercanía le recordaba a su infancia, a aquellos tiempos en los que dormían juntos, y no porque se acostaban de aquella manera tan rara en aquel entonces, sino porque se sentía bien, y se sentía normal, eso de estar con el otro sin necesidad de luchar.

—Inglaterra —lo llamó, con voz suave y taciturna.

Su compañero tardó en contestar.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Qué somos?

—Sé más específico y claro. A qué te refieres.

Estados Unidos soltó la roja de Inglaterra a la que aún se aferraba y subió los brazos para pasarlos detrás de su cabeza y ocuparlos como almohadas. El cielo estaba tan hermosamente estrellado.

—Los otros han creado alianzas, casi todos ellos. Y nosotros no, pero pasamos tiempo juntos y nos divertimos y nos ayudamos. Entonces, ¿qué somos?

—... no lo sé.

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Entonces no hay más remedio, tendremos que averiguarlos juntos, ¿no crees?

Verse obligado a seguir la esencia básica de su creación, decidir no seguirla, ¿qué era lo correcto? ¿deberían estar teniendo esta conversación, en primer lugar? ¿por qué Inglaterra no lo detenía? ¿Por qué él deseaba que no lo detuviera?

Bajó el rostro con la intención de ver qué expresión estaba haciendo Inglaterra, y se encontró directamente con la mano con el número de las vidas. Estados Unidos parpadeó, desconcertado. Estaba seguro que el número no era tan alto la última vez que se vieron, ¿cómo...? ¿Estaba Inglaterra ocultándole algo? ¿Cómo era posible aumentar tan rápidamente el número en tan poco tiempo? no debería molestarle como lo está haciendo, pero no puede evitarlo. Siente como si hubieran quebrado su confianza. Odiando esa sensación de decepción, volvió a subir la mirada al cielo y parpadeó.

Hacía frío.

Tanto frío, que siente a su corazón congelarse.

—O tal vez no —musitó.

Entonces el infierno se desató.

...

El árbol solitario ha generado una manzana seis.

Es hermosa, redonda y muy, muy roja.

Escondido entre los escombros de una casa pequeña, salió con sigilo y a paso ligero, por lo menos lo más que un humano enérgico como él puede hacer. Han pasado tres días desde la última manzana y desde que se la ha llevado Francia y sus compañeros, ha estado esperando entre los pedazos de cementos de la ciudad abandonada. Desde que vio a Italia y a Alemania juntos por primera vez, le ha rondado por la cabeza hacer un campamento cerca, al igual que ellos. Pero algo ha salido mal con las provisiones que no le han durado más de un día y medio. Pero con esa manzana, sintió como si todo valiera la pena. Siete vidas es mejor que una.

Está desierto y oscuro, pero por suerte, el número de la manzana suele brillar.

Sacar la manzana del árbol solitario se sintió genial, pocas veces en su mediana vida de sobreviviente ha obtenido una manzana de manera tan fácil y sin ser tocada por otras manos. Da la ilusión de que es más hermosa de lo que verdaderamente es y es impresionante como a pesar de su hambre voraz, no quiere morderla porque arruinaría su belleza frutal.

La lanzó al aire y la volvió a coger. Definitivamente se regodearía de su victoria un poco más.

Obviamente es un error.

Un error inocente.

Un error que solo alguien como él podía cometer.

Bielorrusia clavó con brío el cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo mientra que detrás de ella Ucrania la observaba. Lo miraba con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Estados Unidos, que no está acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de sentimientos en otros humanos que no sean él, se encontró un poco débil emocionalmente como para luchar. No quiere hacerle daño a Bielorrusia.

Las manos de la mujer le arrebataron la manzana y se la lanzó a su hermana sin mirarla. Ucrania tropezó un poco para alcanzarla y cuando lo logró la mordió inmediatamente.

Sin dejar de mirarlo Bielorrusia quitó de forma lentamente agónica el cuchillo de su hombro, y retrocediendo con lentitud cogió a su hermana por la mano y corrió.

Estados Unidos no se movió, tampoco trató de detener el sangrado de su extremidad, ahora inútil. Solo vio a la pareja de hermanas desaparecer detrás de los límites de la ciudad abandonada.

Su remera se había roto de nuevo.

Le estaba doliendo el hombro.

Le estaba doliendo algo más que no era el hombro.

...

Hay días que no son como cualquier otro, y ese era exactamente uno de ellos.

Estados Unidos se despertó agitado al oír un par de voces a las afueras de su hogar. Son palabras que no reconocer así que estima que debe de ser un idioma poco conocido. Y, curioso por saber quienes eran, asomó con completa estupidez el rostro a las afueras de su cueva.

No vio a alma viva, pero los pudo sentir físicamente cuando uno de los personajes le tomó por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se aplastó el rostro contra el suelo rocoso de su hogar. Las manos de su captor son grandes, frías y se sienten como si fueran hechas de lana. Tal vez lleva guantes. Pero eso no es importante cuando se empezó a sacudir para lograr llevar a su cuerpo libre de el peso sobre su cuerpo.

Solo tiene una vida.

—Pero si es Estados Unidos —dijo Francia—, oigan, él podría ser un gran aliado. Una vez lo vi derribar a un león tomándolo por el cuello ¡le rompió la mandíbula!, ¿pueden creerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió China, inseguro—, no creo que quiera unirse a nosotros. Además, es irresponsable e intrépido. Nos metería en muchos problemas.

—¿Cómo es posible que dudes? —gritó Francia indignado y señalando al humano en el piso—. Míralo, si es tan tierno. No te preocupes, Estados Unidos, el hermano Francia sabrá cuidar de ti.

—No soy tierno —reclamó como pudo Estados Unidos, casualmente tragando un poco de tierra en el intento.

Asqueroso.

—No es tierno —lo apoyó China casi en un susurro inaudible.

Francia exclamó con indignación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rusia se rió y les dijo.

—Preguntemos: qué dices Estados Unidos, puedes unirte a nosotros y tener una manzana cada cierto tiempo, o morir, aquí, ahora y sin mucho dolor.

Rusia era extraño, y tal vez no era solo él. Los otros tenían conocimiento de los gustos de su compañero, pero lo dejaban pasar con escalofriante neutralidad.

—Jódanse. Todos.

La mano en su nuca empezó a hacer presión.

No quiere morir.

Tiene que controlarse, no es que nunca hubiera estado en una situación similar, pero el miedo es poderoso y encuentra la manera de sellar su corazón en dudas con respecto a cómo terminará ese día. Tan solo si pudiera encontrar el punto débil de Rusia... pero está boca abajo y así no tiene visualización de lo que le rodea.

Milagrosamente el peso extra sobre su cuerpo desapareció, y escuchando una sorda exclamación de asombro, sintió como por fin sus brazos eran liberados al igual que su cabeza. Se levantó lentamente mientras se quitaba el resto de tierra de su rostro y poder ver quién fue su salvador, secretamente deseando que fuera Inglaterra a pesar de su pelea hace unos meses y el hecho que desde entonces no se hablaban. Pero eran tres luchadores, bueno, dos. El tercero no peleaba, pero está a su lado, temblando de miedo.

Le tendió una manzana tres.

—Ve. Es para ti —tartamudeó—. Alemania le pareció bien ayudarte. No es nada malo, así que no me hagas daño.

Se quedó mirando la ofrenda sorprendido.

¿Esto estaba bien? Se sentía bien.

—Gracias.

Antes de que poder aceptarla vio a Rusia detrás de Italia. Empuñaba en ambas manos su fierro sobre la cabeza. Aterrado, Estados Unidos olvidó su miedo y empujó al menudo humano a un lado justo a tiempo que Rusia blandió el bastón. El impacto fue directamente en su cabeza, incluso pudo oír sus huesos romperse y sentir el frío con el calor mezclarse. El mundo empezó a tornarse borroso en los bordes. Los oídos le zumbaban.

Podía que se estuviera volviendo loco, pero casi podía garantizar que oyó a Inglaterra gritando su nombre.

Hay rojo en todas partes, incluso en sus pensamientos.

...

—Así que... machacaste la manzana contra el suelo y me la diste —Estados Unidos se palpó el lugar de su cabeza donde había una venda.

Le picaba la herida provocada por el fierro de Rusia pero Inglaterra le regañó la primera vez que trató de tocarse bajo los vendajes, explicando que necesitaba unos días de descanso y para quitar las gasas aún más.

Inglaterra parecía consternado.

—No lo menciones.

—¡El que debería sentirse asqueado soy yo! Muérete, Inglaterra —respondió indignado, agitando los brazos de forma vertical y se quedó estático cuando un recuerdo amargado le vino a la mente. Con voz amargada argumentó—. Se me olvidaba que tienes mucho para eso.

Inglaterra, quien se encontraba sentado en posición india a su lado, contraatacó sintiéndose insultado por las insinuaciones de Estados Unidos.

—Si crees que voy a pedir disculpas por...

—Por lo menos podrías dejar de ir a buscar manzanas —gimoteó Estados Unidos. Enseñó el dorso de su mano derecha como evidencia a sus palabras—. Hay quienes las necesitan, sabes.

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es porque eres torpe —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No sabes cuidar de tus vidas.

—Podrías por lo menos haberme dado alguna.

—Eres un enemigo, Alfred —Inglaterra remarcó. Miró con fijeza a los ojos de Estados Unidos con las cejas fruncidas— la competencia.

Se hizo silencio de unos segundos, hasta que, Estados Unidos, sintiendo que de alguna forma debía disculparse por su discuta anterior, se mordió el labio inferior. Si quería el perdón de Inglaterra, tenía que empezar él con una justificación, o de lo contrario su ex-amigo, siendo siempre tan obstinado, jamás diría una palabra al respecto y así se terminarían los restos de su antigua relación.

—Gracias... por salvarme, competencia.

Escondiendo su asombro, Inglaterra hinchó el pecho con aparente orgullo.

—Aprovecha esa manzana con el tres, porque no sucederá dos veces.

...

Inglaterra se encontraba sentado a su lado, bajo la calidez de la llamas de la fogata y protegido adentro de la cueva del frío invernal.

Afuera a empezado a nevar y la comida escasea. También la producción de manzanas ha mermado. Inglaterra, cerca de Estados Unidos, utilizaba sus manos y su conocimiento médico para desenredar cuidadosamente la gaza que rodeaba la cabeza rubia de su compañero.

Habían pasado semanas desde el accidente, pero por alguna razón que ambos desconocen, las heridas no se han curado completamente.

—Tendrás que ocupar las vendas por un tiempo más.

—Eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada.

—Bueno, si no te gusta te las puedes quitar y veamos qué pasa.

Estados Unidos evocó una queja silenciosa, inflando las mejillas levemente molesto.

—Qué pesado.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, quédate quieto y no hables.

Él le hace caso, porque sabe de lo que es capaz Inglaterra si no lo obedecía. Así que se dedica a mirarlo, la luz de las llamas bañando su rostro, sus ojos verdes, su ceño fruncido, la concentración en sus facciones. Inglaterra sabe que lo está mirando fijamente, puede intuir Estados Unidos, porque sus manos, tan firmes y seguras, tiemblan levemente, pero lo ignora y sigue adelante revisando las suturas de la herida. Es tan tierno, tan lindo. Estados Unidos se sentía embriagado, como si estuviese entrando en un sueño.

—Si sigues mirándome así te voy a hacer que la venda dure más que solo unas semanas —refunfuñó Inglaterra, deteniéndose—. Si no puedes hacer nada productivo, al menos procura que la fogata no se apague. El resto de leña y ramas están húmedas, así que si se apaga tendremos que aguantar el frío de la noche.

Estados Unidos sonrió y lo miró intensamente.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió—, te ves muy bien.

Lentamente, Inglaterra bajó las manos de su cabeza y lo miró vagamente queriendo ocultar la vergüenza.

—Si te refieres a lo que creo, te advierto que ese tipo de emociones están prohibidas decirlas.

—Lo sé.

Esa respuesta lo molestó, porque apretó los dientes y sus ojos verdes se tornaron duros como el acero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces algo tan...?

—Porque te quiero, Inglaterra.

Se sentía bien decirlo, dejarlo salir. Estados Unidos también sintió la felicidad extenderse bruscamente por sus músculos. Así que era eso, después de todo, le costó tanto tiempo entenderlo, que resultaba ridículo. Era como retirarse la venda de los ojos. Después de todo, lo que siempre necesito en este mundo, más que las manzanas, más que sus vidas, fue a Inglaterra.

Una risa se coló por su labios ante la expresión entre consternada y prevenida de su compañero, como si no le creyese.

—No es una broma —remarcó, solo por si acaso.

Y como si le hubiesen encendido un botón de encendido, el rostro de Inglaterra estalló en distintos tonos de rojo. Empezó a dar excusas rápidamente.

—Esto no está bien, no puede ser así. No podemos hace esto, va en contra de nuestros principios. Debe ser que el golpe de Rusia te afectó más de lo...

Lo besó, tal vez porque Inglaterra hablaba más de lo que pensaba, o porque simplemente quería hacerlo. Lo besó con ferocidad, como en antaño le enseñó Francia y Lituania, con la delicadeza apropiada para alguien que no se lo esperaba. Sus labios son suaves, temblorosos y cálidos. Se mueven torpemente al inicio, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, comienzan a tomar ritmo experimental. Estados Unidos se alejó y lo miró, porque ese movimiento ha sido brusco y quiere intentarlo de otra manera, así que tomó el rostro de Inglaterra, quien le devolvió la mirada confundido, y lo besó de nuevo, más lentamente. Inglaterra gimió su nombre, o puede que sea una protesta, pero lo dejó pasar.

Quiere más, quiere todo.

¿Hasta qué punto podía estirar su voluntad para contrarrestar a su sangre, a la razón de su existencia? Si podía besarlo sin que su cuerpo lo rechazara, entonces ¿dónde estaba el límite? ¿era su propósito en este mundo acaso ser el último en quedar en pie, o él podía cambiar ese futuro? si su cuerpo era una marioneta de ese mundo, si sus decisiones estaban escritas en su sangre antes de que existiera, quiere saberlo.

El fuego le quemaba sus labios, su rostro, su cuerpo. Sabía cómo avanzar, aprendió algo con Lituania hace tiempo atrás, pero no quiere arriesgarse con Inglaterra. Es más frágil, más preciado.

¿Estaría bien contagiarlo con esta extraña enfermedad que él tiene? ¿Merecía Inglaterra algo así?

Llevado por un repentino miedo, se detuvo abruptamente y se alejó. Debajo de él, porque en algún momento se han acostado en la suciedad suelo, los ojos verdes de Inglaterra brillaban junto la luz de las llamas.

—Esto es extraño —musitó.

Estados Unidos se fijó en el cuatro de su mano, intentando buscar alguna escusa para no mirarlo directamente.

—Se sintió bien —agregó Inglaterra.

Siguió sin mirarlo.

—Alfred.

Afuera la nieve cae con mayor intensidad. La entrada estaba siendo paulatinamente tapada.

Estados Unidos no se atrevía a mirarlo porque la tormenta de sus ideas no lo dejaba y porque sentía que estaba a punto de volver a llorar. Las emociones desconocidas lo vuelven a abordar y sencillamente no sabe lo que quiere. Está tan perdido, tan enfermo. Inglaterra puede verlo, y como solía hacerlo cuando eran más pequeños, antes de ver el rostro lloroso de Estados Unidos, envolvió sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando que se desahogue ahí.

La herida en su cabeza ha vuelto a abrirse.

—Lo siento —musitó Estados Unidos—. De verdad no quiero dañarte.

—Lo hablaremos después —respondió Inglaterra, con una voz suave y cálida—. Por ahora, te vendaré de nuevo esa herida.

...

Se podría decir que ellos son una pareja o algo parecido; comparten comida, el tiempo, el ocio, caminatas y una que otras cosas más. Pero nunca se dicen la verdad, nunca hablan de lo que sucedió y nunca profundizan más allá de lo que ocurre entre ellos. No hay más besos, ni más caricias. Solo son los dos, lejos uno del otro, pero tan cerca a la vez. Es como si hubiesen retrocedido cinco pasos después del beso.

Si Inglaterra se sentía ofendido, quería disculparse.

¿Son amantes? por supuesto que no, ¿amigos? tal vez, ¿aliados? era la manera más correcta de llamarlos.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso, todas las preguntas se desvanecen cuando lo ve caer al suelo, sus manos tapando el agujero en donde el extraño proyectil había entrado. La manzana estaba junto a él, pero no puede alcanzarla y Estados Unidos, que lo espiaba desde el edificio más cercano y completo, estaba aún muy lejos para alcanzarlo y ayudarlo antes de que perdiera una vida.

No lo entiende, de verdad es que no entiende ese miedo a pesar de que el número de Inglaterra no está ni cerca de ser como los suyos. Lo había visto caer antes y sabe que lo hará después.

Eso quiere creer, por lo menos.

Porque cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos, frío como la nieve, Estados Unidos se prometió que mataría a Alemania por lastimarlo.

Esos sentimientos nuevos no son buenos, se recuerda.

Pero, una vez más, no puede controlarlos.

...

Apenas vio la luz desvanecerse en los ojos claros de Alemania, un terror irracional lo invadió.

Venganza, reflexionó Estados Unidos, sorprendido y acongojado, así se llama esto, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Italia lloraba desesperado, y a pesar de que debe tenerle miedo, empujó su cuerpo lejos de su compañero y se acercó a sacudirlo. Escapa, le dijo Alemania antes de morir, pero Italia no estaba para escuchar órdenes, y en vez de correr lejos de ese lugar —lleno de sangre, lleno de paredes derrumbadas—, se quedó, porque así tal vez sus sentimientos se lo piden.

Estados Unidos siente que la cabeza le va a estallar.

—Alemania, cuando despiertes vamos a ver el regreso de las aves.

Cero.

Jamás vio ese número antes. Nunca se detuvo lo suficiente para verlo.

Pena.

Culpa.

Miedo.

Tristeza.

Todo está en él, revolviéndose.

Pero todo esto estaba escrito, ¿no? es lo que ellos son. Es lo que ellos tienen que lograr. Ganar.

Se siente enfermo. Quiere vomitar.

No puede justificarse, quería matar a Alemania. Pero la manzana era para Italia, así que se acercó a él, inseguro. Al verlo, Italia empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Alemania lejos de su presencia, pero no es fuerte, y no avanza. Estado unidos se agachó a su lado, notando cómo Italia se hacía más pequeños a medida que intentaba alcanzarlo. Le tendió la esperanza en forma de fruta.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

No la necesitaba.

Italia siguió llorando.

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Perdóname.

La manzana es abandonada.

Debe de ser la primera.

...

Si un día le revelaran que su vida era la ironía encarnada, no se sorprendería.

Si tan solo se apresurara, pensó amargamente, gritar ahora no servirá de nada.

La roca afilada de Hungría estaba manchada de su sangre, porque obvio, no podía ser otro que él el atacado. En cierta forma, hasta sentía que era lo correcto, pero no por eso dolía menos. Suspiró y miró en silencio el cielo, esperando que ella siguiese con su trabajo sobre él. Pero no esperaba que el rostro de Hungría invadiera su campo de visión; su pelo desaliñado, enmarañado y con greñas, sus ojos verdes brillando de locura, su ropa destrozada y manchada. Sonriendo, apretó el borde filoso de la piedra sobre la yugular de Estados Unidos. Lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó, y su voz era chillona y venenosa.

—A quién te refieres con él.

—A tu amigo Inglaterra, al que mató a Austria —y la presión del arma sobre su cuello se incrementaba bajo la risa desquiciada de Hungría—. Ojo por ojo, dicen. Algo así. Tú, más que nadie, debe saber cómo se siente.

Así que ella también lo sabía. El rumor se expandía rápido.

—No va a a venir —replicó.

—Claro que lo hará. Inglaterra siempre está detrás de ti, así que tiene que funcionar.

No movió un músculo, tampoco suplicó para que lo soltara de las amarras. No tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para seguir peleando. Si el plan de Hungría era que Inglaterra viniera a rescatarlo y cayera en su trampa, tendría que esperarlo un buen rato; su compañero no era tan torpe. Aunque, como la cordura de Hungría pendía de un hilo, la posibilidad de que se aburriese de Estados Unidos y lo asesinara eran bastantes altas. Para su bien venir, y pesar de que le había dicho a Inglaterra que no lo haría, antes de salir de la cueva se comió la última manzana uno que les quedaba. Además que el número de su dorso estaba cubierto por una tela negra, por lo que nadie más que él sabía cuántas vidas le quedaban.

—Vamos, Alfred, dime en dónde viven.

Cómo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que topó por última vez con Rusia, ya no recordaba cuánto dolía la tortura. Pero estaba seguro que era algo cercano a esto. Pero su memoria, tan frágil en el último tiempo, no podía recordar claramente. Hungría le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla, despertando a Estados Unidos de su letargo. Demonios, había perdido demasiada sangre. Entonces, la cuchilla comenzó su lento descenso por el cuello, pasando por su clavícula y atravesando su piel cuando se encontró con su remera blanca ya no tan blanca. Estados Unidos entornó los ojos, soltando un gemido bajo y seco, y apretando los dientes, observó el cielo despejado, a las aves volando sobre su cabeza.

La cuchilla se hundió otro poco más, alcanzando su esternón, y un latigazo de ardiente dolor le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y le entumeció las extremidades atadas. La tierra debajo de su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse irregular. Parpadeó, su línea de visión del cielo tornándose borrosa a segundos. Un cúmulo espeso de sangre brotó de la abertura y se deslizó por su costado derecho. Le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar...

... ¿dónde estaba?

Le costaba observar, oler, sentir.

Hacía frío, ¿no?

... ¿quién era ella?

Creyó sentir algo moverse de su zona superior a la inferior. Suponía que eso que se movía también era frío. Y dolía.

¿Dolor?

—Vamos —dijo alguien, ¿algo?— no te mueras tan rápido. Creí que Rusia te había entrenado mejor.

Alguien se estaba ahogando, podía escucharlo, ¿de verdad podía? se estaba ahogando. Que alguien lo ayudara. Dolor. Alguien se estaba ahogando. Si no lo ayudaban, se moría como Alemania, como Inglaterra, como... como... ayuda, necesitaba ayuda.

Los ojos de Hungría se oscurecieron. Desorbitados, locos.

—Está aquí —volvió a sonreír. Su rostro esa manchado con rojo oscuro y espeso—. Lo sabía, siempre te está protegiendo y siempre te está persiguiendo.

Por alguna razón, en aquel momento crítico de su vida, recordó que no había suficiente leña para la fogata. Inglaterra esa noche podía pasar frío.

—¡Inglaterra, por aquí! Apúrate, Estados Unidos tiene sueño.

Y luego dejó de respirar.

La contracción asfixiante de sus pulmones provocó que se despertara, abriendo repentina y rápidamente la boca, pretendió inhalar todo el oxígeno que su cuerpo exigía en unos segundos. Sus vías orales quemaron cuando el aire entró a él, y inundó a sus células de vida. Llevándose una mano al cuello cuando se recuperó, tanteó cualquier rastro de herida que no hubiese terminado de cerrarse, y luego la bajó a la altura de su pecho, encontrando piel lisa y nueva. Parpadeó desorientado, adaptándose a la luz del radiante sol y percatándose que la claridad del cielo no había variado a lo que fue antes de morir, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó muerto? Giró el cuello lentamente, junto a él, Inglaterra lo esperaba sentado sobre la tierra, su rosto severo lo observaba desde arriba con decepción y aburrimiento. Estados Unidos no halló mejor manera de saludarlo que sonreírle, aunque agotado y débil, estaba bastante seguro que su sonrisa podía verse bastante patética.

Inglaterra levantó una piedra y la lanzó lejos, espantando a un grupo de pájaros pequeños.

—Te comiste la manzana —dijo, pero no era en tono de reproche.

—Te la recompensaré.

Inglaterra no respondió, atrayendo las rodillas a su torso y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos. Lucía cansado.

—Creí que habías muerto —susurró.

—Pero si morí —él respondió, sin comprender.

—Me refiero... a que ya no te quedaban vidas.

—Oh.

La mano que descansaba en su pecho y que había usado para buscar el fantasma de sus heridas, la elevó sobre su cabeza cerrada en un puño para observar la venda negra que la envolvía. Si nada extraño había pasado mientras estaba muerto, debajo de la tela debería estar dibujado el número uno. Se sintió culpable, y en cierta manera le causaba gracia, por no advertirle a Inglaterra de aquello.

—¿Puedes pararte?

—Aún no. Perdí mucha sangre.

Inglaterra se elevó la cabeza unos segundos para mirar sus manos con sangre seca, asintió en reconocimiento, y la volvió a esconder.

—Sabes, Estados Unidos... podríamos comenzar a buscar comida juntos.

—Lo aceptaré solo si me dejas besarte ahora.

—Estoy intentando ser serio —lo oteó de reojo—. Es más seguro así.

—¿Seguro para quién? tienes muchas vidas.

Inglaterra giró la cabeza para otearlo apoyando la mejilla en su brazo, un bufido cansado brotando de sus labios. Casi pareciera como si hubiese estado llorando, lo que era imposible, porque Inglaterra era un humano normal, y además no era un niño. Jamás un ser extraño como él. Estados Unidos se mordió el labio interior y arrastró los ojos por el amplio panorama del cielo, sin poder sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada.

—Quiero ayudarte —respondió Inglaterra.

¿No habían estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo?

—Bueno —aceptó, su voz perdiendo fuerza a causa de su cansancio. Aún no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no le impidió sonreír en dirección a su compañero—. Entonces seamos pareja.

...

Aquel día el cielo amaneció despejado, y el sol, que no lo tapaban nubes que actuaran como colchón protector, calentó la superficie de la tierra. El calor era casi insoportable. Pero eso a Estados Unidos no le importaba, esa mañana se había despertado preguntándose por qué demonios Inglaterra se consideraba mayor que él si prácticamente aparecieron el mismo día —no sabía si la misma hora, pero eso era lo de menos—, y además él había crecido antes. Y esa lista se quedaba corta, porque también las primeras veces de Estados Unidos sobre cualquier otra cosa, eran más que las de Inglaterra. Lo superaba en todo.

—Es injusto —exclamó sacudiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de apuntarse con el dedo pulgar—. Soy mayor.

—No, no lo eres.

Inglaterra se internó en la hierba alta antes de que Estados Unidos le respondiera. Absolutamente molesto, él lo siguió dando pesados y fuertes pasos, olvidando completamente que estaban ahí para cazar liebres. El campo es enorme, el pasto amarillo es lo suficientemente alto como para cubrirle el pecho y la tierra se extendía más allá de su visión. No le agradaba estar en ese lugar, principalmente porque la hierba alta nunca lo dejaba ver sus presas, pero a diferencia suya. a Inglaterra le encantaba, siendo ese la zona en la que más lograba cazar.

—¿Y por qué no lo sería? —protestó, intentando alcanzarlo.

—Porque te comportas como un niño —respondió escuetamente su compañero, apartando las hierbas con los antebrazos y buscando las madrigueras—. Ahora tranquilízate un poco, vas a espantar a las liebres.

Indignado y completamente molesto, Estados Unidos hinchó las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, observando intensamente la espalda de Inglaterra, que llevaba puesto por ropa una remera blanca y unos pantalones cortos.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño —lo imitó, usando una voz exageradamente fina y chillona—. Esas cosas lo hacen los niños. Hoy cocino yo a pesar de que me quede asqueroso porque los niños no deben acercarse al fuego —Inglaterra no se volteó a mirarlo como Estados Unidos pretendía que hiciera, pero aún así sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño—. Te van a crecer arrugas si sigues haciendo esa cara, hombre viejo.

A forma de respuesta, Inglaterra lo mandó a callar llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Hombre viejo —canturreó Estados Unidos—. Le están creciendo arrugas y tiene cejas...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Inglaterra se había girado y abalanzado sobre él, movimiento que gracias a sus reflejos logró esquivar, riéndose de los improperios grotescos que decía su compañero y escapando de sus golpes. La hierba alta no lo dejó correr bien, y tampoco había muchos lugares en dónde esconderse, por lo que en determinado momento se detuvo, para la sorpresa de Inglaterra, y agachándose Estados Unidos pasó por debajo del brazo de su compañero hasta quedar mirando su espalda. Antes de que Inglaterra se girara, le tomó ambos brazos y los juntó detrás de su espalda. Por último, le plantó un dulce beso en la cabeza.

—¿Quién es el mayor ahora? —y se carcajeó.

—Idiota. Imbécil. Bastado —murmuró Inglaterra por lo bajo, y otros adjetivos más del mismo calibre.

Vaya vocabulario, pensó Estados Unidos, preguntándose de dónde había aprendido tantas palabras.

—Te suelto si aceptas que soy mayor —le propuso.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—Entonces serás mi esclavo.

—Si crees que te voy a cocinar después de esto estás muy equivocado.

—Qué bueno eres Inglaterra —se mofó.

De alguna manera que Estados Unidos no logró captar en su retina, su compañero se liberó de su prisión, y se giró bruscamente para tomarlo de la polera. Él parpadeó confundido, mirando sus manos vacías y luego el rostro enfadado de Inglaterra sucesivamente, ¿cómo...? Antes de poder pronunciar algo al respecto, su compañero lo sacudió reiteradas veces soltando más improperios. Carcajeándose, Estados Unidos hizo de oídos sordos a todo lo que decía, y luego cuando ya creyó que lo había enojado lo suficiente, detuvo las sacudidas y lo besó en los labios. Inglaterra retrocedió pasmado.

—No creas que así te vas a salvar —le aclaró.

—Lo sé —respondió y volvió a besarlo. Pero Inglaterra no le correspondió. Alejándose, Estados Unidos se fijó en su frente arrugada a causa de su enfado. Pasó un dedo por esa piel intentando alisarla—. Vamos Inglaterra, si no me besas me voy a enojar contigo.

—¡Esa debería ser mi línea! —protestó su compañero apartando su mano de un golpe. Al percatarse del significado en el que habían caídos sus palabras abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se sonrojó—. Es decir...yo... ¿cómo era? ¡Olvídalo! —Estados Unidos se carcajeó— ¿de qué te ríes, bastardo?

—De que sí quieres un beso.

—Yo no...

Estados Unidos le picó la cabeza a Inglaterra con su dedo índice repetidas veces. Si tan solo fuese más sincero. Cuando su compañero volvió a golpearlo, Estados Unidos se alejó y viendo que no había manera de que Inglaterra le dijera la verdad, se encogió de hombros y se apartó. Tampoco iba a obligarlo. Era suficiente diversión por el día, así que giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a buscar a esas liebres.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó dubitativo Inglaterra.

—A buscar comida.

La mano de su compañero, sus dedos envueltos en su muñeca, detuvo que Estados Unidos pudiese alejarse dos pasos. Se volteó para mirarlo, colocando su mejor máscara de sorpresa. Pero para su genuina sorpresa, del rostro de Inglaterra se había borrado todo enojo, y en su reemplazo había aparecido una expresión media divertida que decía "no tienes solución", y entonces, para mayor extrañeza de Estados Unidos, fue Inglaterra quien tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. La impresión provocó que le llevara unas milésimas de segundos ponerse al día, y entonces la felicidad lo invadió.

Dios, lo amaba tanto.

Cuando Inglaterra se enteró que Francia le había enseñado a besar reaccionó de una manera bastante graciosa y exagerada, preguntándole si le había hecho algo más que solo besarlo. Estados Unidos estaba confundido: ¿solo besarlo?, respondió, y después de pensarlo un poco comprendió a dónde iba la pregunta, entonces sonrió y le dijo: no, eso fue solo con Lituania. Y entonces Inglaterra lo había mirado como si no supiera con quién estaba sentado compartiendo la comida, y cuándo Estados Unidos le dijo que dejara de mirarlo así, su compañero respondió algo similar a; ¿qué pasó con el inocente niño que él recordaba? a veces Inglaterra podía ser realmente molesto.

Estados Unidos separó su boca de la de su compañero y procedió a besar su mejilla, luego su pómulo, y por último sus cejas antes de volver a sus labios. Tomó el mentón de Inglaterra cuando este quiso apartarse y lo obligó a profundizar el beso. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que reuniera la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alejarse. Inglaterra lo miraba fijamente, y casi parecía que él también lo quería de vuelta.

Pero no es así, se recordó.

—Vamos a buscar el almuerzo.

—Idiota —musitó él, pero tenía connotación diferente—. Hoy cocinas tú.

Estados Unidos iba a presentar sus protestas, pero entonces un grito que le heló la sangre desgarró el aire, trabando sus palabras. Inglaterra tampoco se movió, sus cejas alzadas en sorpresa. Necesitaron escuchar de nuevo del grito para que volvieran a reaccionar, ambos mirando en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. Estados Unidos reconocía esa voz, en alguna parte, en algún recuerdo viejo y doloroso, ¿pero quién...? La respuesta fue como una patada en el estómago. Claro que la conocía, porque esa misma voz, débil y temblorosa, le suplicó que no matara a Alemania.

Era la voz de Italia.

Ni siquiera era completamente consciente de la situación cuando ya sus pies estaban corriendo por alcanzar aquella voz, el grito de Inglaterra a su espalda pidiéndole que volviera. Pero Estados Unidos no quería escucharlo, no quería volver y pretender que no lo habían escuchado. Porque eso sería lo normal, eso sería lo que haría cualquier otro humano, porque era normal haber matado a Sealand, era normal no sentir rencor, no sentir miedo por morir, ni querer el bien del otro de manera empática. Pero él no era así, y si iba a aceptar esa extrañeza, no era necesario ignorar ese llamado de ayuda.

Salió de la hierba alta y miró en todas direcciones, ¿por dónde? entonces lo escuchó de nuevo y corrió hacia su derecha, en dirección al bosque. Las ramas le dieron la bienvenida arañando su rostro y brazos que ocupó para protegerse los ojos. Inglaterra iba detrás suyo, gritando su nombre y pidiéndole que reaccionara. No podía, simplemente no podía. En una situación normal tal vez se daría un segundo para escucharlo, para mirarlo y decirle que la verdad sobre su enfermedad, pero esto estaba más allá de lo que Inglaterra, en su condición de humano normal, pudiese entender. ¿Y, en todo caso, comprendería aún si se lo explicara detalle a detalle? ¿Sería capaz de seguir junto a una persona que prefería ir en contra de la razón de su propia existencia?

Tropezó con una piedra y se raspó ambas rodillas, pero se levantó y siguió corriendo a pesar del lacerante dolor.

¿Dónde estás? ¿dónde estás?

¿Qué te ha pasado, Italia?

Entró en la escena como un humano cuando abría los ojos por primera vez en este mundo; perdido, desesperado y asustado. Su aspecto no debía de ser el mejor, pero si lo comparaba con la imagen que estaba dando en el suelo Italia, no era absolutamente nada. Sorprendido, Estados Unidos retrocedió un paso, notando el olor a sangre y pudrición en el aire. Habían muchas moscas. Lentamente, sin querer espantar al muchacho tendido, se acercó hasta llegar junto al cuerpo, apartando a los bichos voladores que pasaban cerca de él, y se arrodilló.

Inglaterra llegó segundos después, molesto y soltando improperios.

—Oye, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Cómo sales corriendo así? ¿es que acaso piensas un poco en lo que pudo pasarte?

Pero Estados Unidos no le respondió.

—Hola —dijo cuando Italia abrió los párpados, sus castaños ojos mirando desorientados el techo verde creado por las ramas y hojas de los árboles. Su rostro estaba manchado con su propia sangre.

—¿Vienes a ayudarme?

—... Algo así.

—¿Puedes hacer que el dolor se vaya?

Acercó su mano para tomar la de Italia y le dio un suave apretón. La impotencia invadiendo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Italia estaba cortado en la zona abdominal, su piel separada en dos partes como si se tratasen de dos puertas abiertas, desperdigando sus órganos por el suelo, que sucios y siendo cubiertos por las moscas, se arrastraban ante cada movimiento de convulsión de Italia.

¿Esto era trabajo de Rusia o de Hungría?

—Sí —respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—, sí puedo.

—Duele.

—Lo sé.

Los ojos de Italia se entumecieron.

—Alemania va a estar enojado conmigo. Siempre se enoja cuando no gano —Estados Unidos no respondió, porque no sabía qué decir. Nunca conoció lo suficiente a Alemania como para saber cómo reaccionaría a esta situación—, ¿puedes decirle mi nombre? nunca alcancé a decírselo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me llamo Feliciano.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Él se llama Ludwig. Pero no le digas que te dije, no quiero verlo enojado otra vez.

Estados Unidos forzó una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Al parecer Alemania es un chico que se enoja mucho.

—No —Italia tosió y su voz se tambaleó. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de Estados Unidos, sin enfocarse y sin realmente verlo—, Alemania es bueno. Siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido y me da regalos —cerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No tengo un nombre.

—Todos tienen un nombre.

Estados Unidos lo pensó, porque en verdad no quería decirle quién era, consciente de que Italia no lo había reconocido. Estaba seguro que su rostro era lo que esa persona moribunda menor quería ver en ese momento. Le había causado tanto daño, de manera tan egoísta y estúpida. Solo por no saber controlar sus emociones anormales.

—Alfred —musitó finalmente, con desconfianza al principio, y con mayor convicción la segunda vez—, me llamo Alfred.

—Es... bonito.

—Es solo un nombre.

Italia sonrió. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y se fundieron en la tierra húmeda del bosque. Estados Unidos —¿o Alfred?—, apretó de nuevo la delgada mano.

—Quiero verlo —susurró Italia—, por favor.

Comprendiendo aquellas súplicas silenciosas, Estados Unidos asintió.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con cautela.

Italia tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón. No podía sentirlo.

—¿Crees que me esté esperando?

Recordó cuando los vio por primera vez juntos, cómo Alemania estaba atentos a Italia, y cuando le dio la manzana.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Sería tonto que no lo hiciera. Ahora —se acomodó, sacando de un bolsillo de su pantalón una piedra afilada que Inglaterra le había pasado hace ya algún tiempo atrás, y la posó sobre el pecho de Italia. Sus manos temblaban—, cierra los ojos.

Y con esas palabras, Italia dejó este mundo.

Inglaterra suspiró.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó.

...

Después de eso los días pasaron uno tras otro como en cualquier otro año; impertérritos, lentos o rápidos, calurosos y más calurosos.

Así funcionaba este mundo, así funcionaba su realidad.

Alfred no volvió a salir de su hogar porque de alguna manera sentía que así se hacía el suficiente daño a sí mismo, y que en algún momento dejaría de sentir la culpa y podría levantarse y seguir con su vida. Pero no pasó.

La fogata, que ya no funcionaba más que en las noches, la mantenía con vida Inglaterra, porque claro, su compañero en contraste con él entraba y salía, le hablaba y callaba, compartía con él y era egoísta; seguía avanzando, sin que nada lo detuviera. Se podía decir que lo envidiaba.

¿Se alimentaba? a veces pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en Italia y en qué hubiera pasado si no mataba a Alemania, que no recordaba cuando Inglaterra cocinaba y le daba parte de la comida. Tampoco era que recordara mucho cuántos días pasaron, o por qué le dolía la espalda mientras sentando miraba la boca de la cueva. Cuando era capaz de recobrar parte de su consciencia, entonces se levantaba y buscaba otra zona al interior de la cueva para acomodarse. En otras ocasiones respondía a los intentos de Inglaterra para devolverlo a este mundo, y cuando veía la felicidad en sus ojos verdes, de nuevo se culpaba por su estado catatónico. No podía controlarlo, después de todo.

Cuando despertara tendría que agradecerle a Inglaterra.

¿Aunque en verdad quería despertar? Después de todo, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo completamente, su compañero era en parte una causa parcial de todo esto. Porque Alfred podía sentirlo, cómo adentro de él algo cambiaba lentamente, y cómo su cuerpo necesitaba de toda esa energía para lograrlo, dejándolo casi vacío. No mentía al decir que aquel cambio se había iniciado en primer lugar por sus sentimientos por Inglaterra, que eran tan fogosos y sólidos, que su cuerpo, preparado para la guerra y el dolor y los sentimientos poco intensos, no pudo soportarlo.

El punto final fue la muerte de Italia, ya no podía seguir ignorando que había algo mal en él, y que si le pasaban una manzana, lo más probable era que no la comiese.

Y luego, después de lo que para él pareció una eternidad, esa burbuja de aire que lo separaba de la realidad se rompió, depertándolo como de un sueño. Lo primero en lo que su mente se concentró fue en el ruido del fuego a su izquierda, y rodando sobre sí mismo, puesto que estaba acostado en el suelo, observó a Inglaterra cocer carne sobre la fogata.

Le daba la espalda.

—¿De qué es? —preguntó.

Su compañero no se volteó a mirarlo.

—De liebre —contestó.

Alfred apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo y se inclinó hasta quedar sentado. Apoyando la espalda contra la pared lisa de la cueva, soltó un suspiro agotado. Aún no salía completamente de su estupor.

—¿Volverás a irte? —preguntó repentinamente Inglaterra, girando a la derecha la carne.

—No.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—Solo lo estoy.

Más silencio.

—Por más que lo pienso y trato de entenderlo, no sé qué te pasó —musitó Inglaterra y alejó la liebre de la fogata cuando las flamas aumentaron de tamaño—. Pero lo que sé, es que fue culpa de Italia.

—Él no tuvo la culpa —lo defendió, y su voz ronca se multiplicó en el eco de las paredes.

—Mientes.

—No.

Pero tampoco le dijo la verdad.

Cansando de girar la carne de la liebre sobre las brasas a pesar de no estar completamente cocida, Inglaterra se levantó y la apoyó junto a otras carnes cocidas que estaban en la pared contraria a la de Estados Unidos. Cuando se volteó para caminar en su dirección Estados Unidos pudo notar su furia y su desesperación. Su compañero se acuclilló a la derecha de sus piernas y lo miró fijamente.

—Tienes que dejar de mentirme, sé que algo no está bien contigo, ¿por qué intestaste salvar a Italia, por qué corriste detrás de él como si te importara su vida? No es normal. Nosotros nacimos que preocuparnos por nuestro propio cuerpo, incluso cuando estamos en una alianza, incluso cuando estamos en una relación de parejas. Hungría se volvió loca y casi te mata por-

—¿¡Cómo puede ser eso normal?

Inglaterra retrocedió consternado, como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo. No esperaba aquella explosión de Estados Unidos.

—¿Qu-

—¿Cómo puede ser normal que nos matemos entre nosotros? ¿Cómo puede llamarse normal que aparezcamos en este mundo para simplemente pelearnos por una manzana?

—Es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—¿De verdad, Inglaterra, de verdad crees que nuestro destino es matarnos entre nosotros hasta que ya no quede nadie?

—Claro que sí.

—¡No puede ser así!

—¡Explícame porque no puede serlo! Porque te recuerdo, lo primero que hacemos al nacer es ver si alguien quiere matarnos, a pesar de que no entendemos por qué. Explícame, porque recuerdo que la única manera de sentirnos a salvo es comer la mayor cantidad de manzanas, y dime por qué todos tenemos un contador en nuestras manos para que los demás lo sepan.

Inglaterra se había alejado unos centímetros a causa de la discusión. No fue espacio suficiente como para que Alfred no pudiese alcanzarlo, así que con la poca fuerza recuperada tomó las manos de Inglaterra entre las suyas y tiró de ellas para que no se alejara más.

Le dolía demasiado que Inglaterra lo mirara con desconfianza y temor, como si fuese un monstruo.

—Mira, Inglaterra, hagamos una suposición —dijo y al ver que su compañero no lo detenía prosiguió—. Imagina que tú y yo logramos llegar a la final de esta masacre. Solo los dos, nadie más. Tendríamos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros, ¿no?. Yo tendría que eliminarte y tú a mi, porque, según tú, ese es nuestro deber, nuestro destino —entonces soltó una de las manos de Inglaterra y la subió para acunar su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar la piel suave.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Se ayudó de su mano para tirar del mentón de Inglaterra para abajo y juntar sus frentes.

—A que yo no podría, Inglaterra —declaró, claro y fuerte—, no podría matarte. Creo que para ti es lo mismo.

Su compañero no respondió, mirando de vuelta con ojos verdes brillantes e impertérritos.

A Alfred lo invadió un profundo, nuevo y oscuro miedo a las palabras que iban a salir de aquella boca. Se había hecho una idea de lo que iba a decir y no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces Inglaterra, su voz distante y seca. Alfred lo soltó cuando tiró de su cuerpo para que pudiera alejarse—, no es así.

Estados Unidos suspiró, queriendo ignorar el dolor en su pecho. Quemaba como el hielo.

Fue bonito mientras duró, pensó.

En los días siguientes, Inglaterra no volvió a entrar en la cueva, y Estados Unidos —adolorido, cansado, aislado— tampoco intentó que eso cambiara.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, tan inevitable como sorpresivo, llega el momento en el que Estados Unidos se pregunta por qué está matando a otros humanos por una manzana. AU Apple Life.

En el momento en que tuvo a Rusia derrotado e indefenso, por primera vez en toda su vida, y lo miró desde el suelo con esos ojos suaves y apacibles, Alfred se percató que, a pesar de todo el odio acumulado que le tenía, simplemente matarlo no iba a desaparecer sus pesadillas, ni a arrancar los recuerdos. Así que bajó el brazo que sostenía la piedra iba a dar el golpe final, acordándose de Hungría, de Italia y Alemania.

No sabe cómo exactamente es que ha llegado a la ciudad en ruinas, pero entiende que, la parte pequeña de su sangre que no se ha acostumbrado a la vida sin manzanas, lo había guiado casi automáticamente junto al árbol solitario. Y como era de esperar, se encontró de frente con Rusia, quien siquiera lo vio intentó atacarlo con el bastón, y aunque Alfred lo esquivó los primeros minutos, no queriendo pelear, de alguna manera sus posteriores decisiones los llevaron a aquella posición tan inusual. Alfred sentado sobre la cadera de Rusia, a punto de asestarle un golpe con una piedra lo bastante grande y pesada para matarlo.

Detente, se dijo.

Tiró la piedra lejos, pero no se separó de Rusia, quien sin prestarle atención, miraba el cielo nublado sobre sus cabezas. El invierno estaba cerca. El pelo blanco de Rusia, cubierto en sangre, suscitó un inesperado sentimiento de preocupación en Alfred. Intentando regular su respiración a causa del trabajo que le ha costado derrumbar a ese hombre tan grande, observó los moretones sobre la piel blanca, y luego de unos segundos, cuando cree que Rusia no le va a devolver el golpe, se dejó caer junto a él y se limpió con el brazo la sangre que caía de su boca. Se pregunta cuántas vidas tendrá esa persona, pero no mira su mano para contestarse.

Desde que los Aliados se habían divido, hace ya algún tiempo, Rusia volvió a su sector de caza, por lo que Alfred se lo topó más de una vez, pero siempre de lejos, alejado de cualquier posible tortura. O que terminaran así, como están ahora. Al resto de ellos, a Francia y China, no los vio nunca más, por lo que suponía que habían muerto, que era más razonable a creer que se cambiaron de sector de caza.

—Te puedes quedar con la manzana —soltó al aire con brusquedad—. Yo no la quiero.

Rusia no se movió a su lado, y Alfred dudó si seguía vivo, pero luego notó que el pecho del hombre se movía.

—Aunque sea difícil de creer, no te voy a matar —agregó.

Sus palabras provocaron que Rusia girara el cuello para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Simplemente porque no.

Rusia sonrió.

—No te creo.

—Me da lo mismo.

Hace ya un tiempo que todo le daba lo mismo. Caminaba de aquí para allá, sin un sentido, sin una razón específica. Buscaba, pero en verdad no lo hacía, y solo caminaba y caminaba. Después de que Inglaterra lo dejó, Alfred tuvo que distraerse de sus deseos de ir tras él obligándose a trabajar y recorrer las diferentes ruinas en las que se encontraban los árboles solitarios. Pero nunca tenía un deseo fijo al cual seguir. Era un poco patético, si se paraba a pensarlo, que tuviera que cambiar todo en él para se diera cuenta de la monotonía de su vida.

—Así que eres de esos —dijo Rusia y Alfred se sentó de golpe, sorprendido por la elección de palabras.

—¿De esos?

—Los que cambiaron.

—No entiendo.

—La enfermedad cambió a unos humanos, ¿no lo sabías?

No, para nada.

—¿A quienes cambió? —y cuando Rusia no respondió a Alfred le tembló un párpado, impaciente—. Oye, aún puedo matarte.

—Las amenazan no te van a ayudar.

—Veamos si es cierto —amenazó.

Pero Rusia no volvió a contestarle y Alfred se preocupó más de la sangre que seguía cayendo de su boca. Estaba seguro que había perdido un diente o dos. Dios, ese hombre si que pegaba fuerte. Además, por cómo le dolía moverse, sospechaba que una de sus costillas estaba rota, y que las astillas del hueso perforaban su carne. Si llegaba a morir, por suerte aún le quedaban cinco vidas. Se acostó nuevamente junto a Rusia, sus hombros tocándose mientras observaban las nubes grises surcar el cielo como un manto infinito.

—Se siente solitario, ¿no crees? —musitó, sintiendo el entumecimiento en sus brazos. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba peor de lo que él pensaba.

—Siempre he estado solo —le respondió inesperadamente Rusia.

Alfred se mofó, el vaho de su aliento girando sobre su boca hasta desvanecerse.

—Mentiroso, estuviste en una alianza.

—Las alianzas solo te dan seguridad, nada más.

Pensó en Inglaterra, en los feliz que fue mientras estuvo a su lado, y en lo fría que sentía la vida sin él. Le empezó a fallar la vista.

—Tenemos opiniones muy distintas de lo que significa una alianza —dijo. Como en casi todo, pensó—. La mía, por lo menos, no solo se trabaja de sobrevivir —o por lo menos eso quiso él creer.

Rusia una vez más no respondió, y en el momento en que lo hizo, fueron palabras totalmente fuera de contexto.

—Ellos están en Pentróm.

—¿Quienes son ellos?

—China y Francia.

Alfred sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró y gimió cuando su sistema respiratorio comenzó a fallar. Burlándose internamente de lo irónico de la idea que aterrizó en su cabeza, giró el rostro para mirar a Rusia y le dijo—. Creo que al final me ganaste de nuevo, no voy a aguantar más. Ya que te encanta hacerlo, ¿podrías matarme una vez más?

—Definitivamente eres raro —contestó Rusia con una risa suave en sus labios, y se inclinó sacando una pequeña arma de metal filoso de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, posándolo sobre el corazón de Alfred. Notó que sus manos no temblaban porque de verdad tenía deseos de matarlo. Rusia dijo algo en un idioma que Alfred no comprendió, pero supuso que era un insulto. Ignorando eso, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

Sintió la hoja delgada clavarse en su carne y el mundo que lo rodeaba se apagó.

Horas más tarde, cuando abrió los ojos y sus pulmones se llevaron de oxígeno, Rusia seguía su lado.

...

Las facciones de Rusia lo miraron impávidos cuando Alfred invadió su horario de descanso y le preguntó por la dirección del nombre de aquel lugar de nombre raro que no podía recordar. Una sonrisa suave bailaba sobre sus labios pálidos y Alfred estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en un centenar de posibilidades de cómo matarlo tan tortuosamente como lo hizo en otros tiempos. Rusia había hecho de su terreno la ciudad en ruinas, y nadie se atrevía a entrar a causa de aquello, pero Alfred era la excepción a eso. No es que tuviese un permiso especial ni nada similar, pero después de lo que pasó hace unas semanas, creía que tenía el derecho.

—Me estaba quedando dormido —le contó.

Alfred sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

—No me importa —canturreó. Extrajo un papel desplegable de una bolsa que había creado a partir de la tela de una antigua ropa suya y lo extendió en el suelo—. Ahora, ayúdame a hacer un mapa.

Rusia miró por largos segundos la hoja amarillenta en el suelo.

—Te puedo ayudar —respondió, sin levantar el rostro—, pero si recibo algo a cambio.

—Bueno, bueno. Te daré lo que sea —se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió unos pasos, asustado. Entornó los ojos, escéptico—. Al menos que quieras matarme.

—No, no es eso.

Alfred se relajó.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Quiero acompañarte.

Eso era un millón de veces peor, pero por otro lado, le haría las cosas a Alfred más simples. Que una persona del porte de Rusia, y con esa actitud sádica, lo acompañase en una travesía desconocida, podía servir para sobrevivir. Le temblaba el cuerpo de solo pensarlo, pero no tenía mejores opciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿tienes alguna razón en especial?

Rusia acarició su bastón de metal.

—China me ha pedido que no le contara de ese lugar a nadie al menos que fuera diferente. Creo que se refería a humanos como tú, aunque no estoy muy seguro. si resulta que veo que eres normal, te mataré antes de que lleguemos.

Alfred frunció el ceño, no muy satisfecho el rumbo que había tomado la declaración.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombro y apuntó insistentemente el papel—. Ahora, dame esos puntos radicales.

—No existen los puntos radicales.

—¡Como sea que se llamen, solo dámelos!

Los labios de Rusia se extendieron mucho para ser una sonrisa normal. Su rostro, alegre, frío y blanco como la nieve, pasó a ser completamente aterrador. Estaba haciendo esa expresión de cuando lo atrapaba y lo torturaba. Alfred ahogó una arcada recordando vagamente la vez que Rusia le arrancó las uñas una por una, tanto la de los pies como las de las manos, y cómo después cortó pedazos de su piel, dejando sus músculos descubiertos.

—No confío en ti, así que no te los daré. Te guiaré yo —Rusia extendió su mano libre, con la palma expuesta—. Así que tengamos una alianza transitoria, Estados Unidos de América.

—No confío en ti, eres mi enemigo. Pero ya que estamos aquí, creando una alianza y colocándole condiciones a todo —respondió Alfred, sin estrechar la mano extendida—, quiero que me llames Alfred.

Rusia inclinó la cabeza.

—Eres realmente raro —y rió.

Alfred comenzaba a odiar esa risa, con lo superficial que era. Se agachó y arrugó el papel, lanzándoselo en el rostro a Rusia. Esperaba alguna reacción, pero su compañero seguía sonriendo. Alfred soltó un quejido de asco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como sea —replicó—. Iniciamos el viaje mañana a medio día, sin contratiempos. Y espero que no llegues tarde.

Se iba retirando cuando Rusia lo detuvo llamando por su nombre viejo.

—Nuestros enemigos son el árbol y las manzanas —explicó.

Alfred no lo entendió.

—Adiós —y se fue.

...

—Como puede hacer tanto FRIO —protestó, rodeando con los brazos las piernas y arrimándolas al tórax. Si no se controlaba iba a terminar tartamudeando—. Hace unos días no era así.

—Es porque está llegando el invierno.

—¡No necesito que me remarques lo obvio!

La fogata que fabricó Rusia en lo profundo de la cueva, a pesar de que hubiese hecho de un horno su hogar anterior, no era suficiente para detener la baja de temperatura constante de la noche nevada. El frío le penetraba hasta los huesos, no podía mover los dedos de los pies ni de las manos, y era incapaz de hacer reaccionar a sus extremidades como él quería. Si no fuera porque no sabía cómo volver a la ciudad en ruinas, hubiese abandonado la misión desde la primera noche que empezó a caer nieve. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Después de esto esperaba jamás volver a ver nieve en su vida.

Rusia se levantó y salió de la cueva para buscar más leña, la mirada de envidia de Alfred siguiéndolo en cada movimiento, ¿qué era lo que tenía aquel abrigo que lo protegía del frío? Si llegaba a tener la oportunidad, se lo probaría, solo por curiosidad. Rusia tendría que sacárselo en algún minuto, ¿no? entonces él tendría su ocasión.

Estornudó y observó la lejana boca de la cueva; desde donde estaba sentado el viento no podía alcanzarlo, por lo que el frío era un aire fijo y penetrante, y si no fuera por la energía que desprendían las llamas de la fogata, ese lugar parecería la tumba sosegada de los que mueren congelados. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, y se acercó más al fuego, a pesar de que éste ya empezaba a arderle sobre la piel. Si iba gastar una de sus pocas vidas, que fuera quemado, lo prefería. Se frotó las manos como pudo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus extremidades le respondieran, y pensó en lo patético y vergonzoso que esa imagen de él, esa parte de él, estuviese siendo visto por Rusia; y no era que no hubiera tratado de ayudar, para demostrar que no era débil, pero no pudo levantar siquiera una roca, y en cuanto intentó asomar la cabeza por la abertura de la cueva, casi murió congelado a causa del viento y Rusia tuvo que rescatarlo, para desgracia suya.

Estornudó otra vez.

—Estás congestionado —le anunció Rusia, entrando con una pila de ramas y hojas muertas en los brazos. Llevaba el pelo blanco en punta a causa del viento, y cuando hablaba vaho salía de su boca. Alfred gimió molesto, adolorido por no poder respirar bien por la nariz. Esto solo estaba logrando ponerlo más en ridículo, dios mio.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿una especie de veneno? —preguntó.

Se imaginó a serpientes, arañas, ornitorrincos, escorpiones y a insectos que lo habían envenenado en su vida. No es que fueran muchos, pero seguía siendo molesto el recuerdo del veneno matándolo, o aturdiéndolo, o inflamando su carne. Con el tiempo había aprendido a catalogar a los animales peligrosos por sus venenos a los que eran peligrosos por sus garras o por sus dientes, y decidió, que era mejor morir a causa de un león, que a causa de las serpiente con cola sonora, o una medusa. Frunció el ceño. Las medusas eran las peores.

Rusia se inclinó cerca de él y dejó caer las ramas. Alfred se arrastró lejos de él —no es como si pudiera moverse demasiado—, y observó cuando tomó algunas de las ramas y las lanzó al fuego. Limpiándose las manos en el abrigo, el cuerpo de Alfred se tensó por completo cuando Rusia dio media vuelta y se acercó a él para arrodillarse y tocarle la frente.

—Hey, ¿por qué me estás tocando? —siseó, sin evitar que la duda entre saliera mezclada con el miedo en su voz.

Estornudó.

—China me dijo que cuando viera a alguien así, hiciera esto... —se detuvo, confundido, y lo consideró—, ¿era así no?

—No me preguntes, yo no sé.

Rusia parpadeó repetidas veces, como despertando de un trance, y le sonrió con inocencia.

—Estás siendo un mal paciente, ¿debería pensar en cuidarte?

—Oye —una incipiente molestia de furia empezaba a quemarle en el pecho. Apretó los dientes, su párpado derecho temblaba. Estornudó—, ¿quieres que te pegue?

Rusia sonrió.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —dijo, y antes de que Alfred pudiera responderle, Rusia sacó la mano de su frente y se levantó—. Estados Unidos, levántate.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? En esta posición me siento bien —replicó pertinaz.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—¿Y cómo levantarme va a curarme?

Rusia no respondió y Alfred hinchó las mejillas, molesto.

Levantarse.

Bien.

No era la gran cosa.

Iba a pararse, e iba a mostrarle a Rusia que no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda rara. Pero en cuanto lo intentó, sus músculos protestaron y se movieron desorganizados, ignorando de plano las instrucciones de su cerebro. Cerró los párpados y se concentró en pararse, recordando todas las maneras en las que podía lograr su cometido, ya sea apoyándose de la pared o solo con sus manos. Y así, poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue elevando hasta encontrar la estabilidad sobre la planta de ambos pies.

Tambaleándose, miró con autosuficiencia a Rusia, creyendo ganada la partida, pero la expresión que Rusia le dio lo hizo preocuparse.

—Sé que es imposible que así sea, pero casi parecer que te preocuparas por mi —murmuró, entrecerrando quisquilloso los ojos. Si aún no tartamudeaba, era un milagro.

—¿Por qué será? —respondió Rusia, sin explicar mucho.

A continuación hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Alfred volvió a tambalearse.

—Tienes hipotermia —le dijo Rusia—. Necesitas entrar en calor.

—¡Qué te dije sobre decir lo obvio! geez —protestó—. Es lo que he estado tratando de lograr en las últimas horas.

De nuevo esa risa, pensó Alfred, notando la expresión divertida de Rusia.

—Digo algo más que estar junto a una fogata. Por ejemplo —explicó Rusia señalando la remera de Alfred. Él observó sus vestimentas por el rabillo del ojo, aparte de las manchas de sangre, estaban perfectas—, esa polera no te cubre los brazos. Así no puedes entrar en calor.

—Entonces dame una solución.

—Tendrías mejores resultados si te metieras dentro de la fogata.

—Y cómo-

Antes de que Alfred terminara de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, un calor pesado cayó sobre sus hombros; olía a flores de girasol y a alcohol. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, bajó la mirada al abrigo de Rusia. Era pesado y grueso, como si estuviese cargando con cuero de rinoceronte, y le quedaba tan grande que casi tocaba el piso la tela inferior. ¿E-en serio se lo estaba prestando? y era tan cálido, mejor que el fuego, que el calor del verano. El peso lo llevó a sentarse de nuevo en el piso, olvidando completamente agradecerle a Rusia por el gesto, y cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Rusia sonrió y se sentó a su derecha, privando a Alfred de toda visión a la salida. Claustrofobia, se podía llamar algo de lo que sintió en ese momento. No se movió, y tampoco se apartó. Su cuerpo estaba cómodo, y lo traicionaba para buscar esa comodidad.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —refunfuñó entre dientes y estornudó.

Rusia inclinó la cabeza, confuso y le sonrió.

—Evitar el viento.

—No entra viento en esta parte de la cueva.

—Entonces a ayudarte con el frío.

—¡Estás inventando excusas!

Rusia no respondió, y se inclinó para alcanzar unas ramas y tirarlas en el fuego. El silencio cayó entre ellos, pero no era incómodo, y menos amenazador, a pesar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Alfred miró para otro lado con un rostro de auto odio, preguntándose en qué momento de ese viaje la presencia de Rusia había dejado de molestarlo. Ese hombre lo torturó más veces de las que podía contar, no debería permitirse sentirse a gusto a su lado.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Su aliado lanzó otra rama antes de hablar.

—Tengo una duda... sobre tú e Inglaterra, y su relación.

El corazón de Alfred se encogió.

Rusia lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, receloso.

—¿Tenían ustedes una relación extraña?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó de vuelta, confirmando y respondiendo en silencio el cuestionamiento de Rusia— lo de Inglaterra conmigo.

Su aliado consideró la pregunta por unos instantes, reflexionando antes de dar su respuesta. A su lado, parecía aún más grande de lo que Alfred era capaz de aceptar. Y a pesar de que sus manos eran frías, el resto de su cuerpo desprendía un calor inconcebible que junto a la piel congelada de Alfred, era algo parecido al elixir de la vida, un bálsamo para sus heridas.

—Francia me lo dijo.

—¿¡Francia lo sabía!?

¿Es que tan malos fueron ocultando lo suyo? ¿en serio? Además, ¿a cuántas personas se lo contó?

—Me dijo algo de que Inglaterra fue el primero en ser "diferente" y que te había cambiado.

Inglaterra, eres tan idiota, pensó, percatándose en el peso detrás de palabras de Rusia. La noticia le cayó como patada en el estómago, el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos.

Oh dios, ¿qué había hecho?

La única vez que pasó tiempo de calidad con Francia, fue cuando su cuerpo adolescente estaba atravesando cambios drásticos debido a su rápido crecimiento; en esos tiempos acababa de separarse de Inglaterra y aún no entendía completamente para qué servía ese mundo. Fue cuando Francia lo adoptó, por raro que pareciera para las reglas de ese mundo, y le explicó que lo suyo no era precisamente matar a otros humanos, sino que guiarlos en la infancia. Alfred nunca logró comprender totalmente lo que quiso decir. Francia le enseñó a besar, a cazar, a ocultar el número y saber qué significaba el cosquilleo de cuando aparecía una manzana, aprender a que este cosquilleo te guiara, etc. Una vez que hubo terminado su entrenamiento, nunca volvieron a juntarse como compañeros, solo como enemigos.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca vio a Francia asesinar a otros.

—Y... entonces China y Francia están en este lugar especial para raros —dijo, intentando cambiar el tema—. Qué extraño.

—Se llama Pentróm.

—Pentróm —masticó el nombre, sin sentir que encajara en su lengua—. Qué clase de nombre es ese, si se les estaba acabando las ideas podían haberme consultado.

Rusia lo ignoró.

—Ese lugar tiene una plantación de árbol solitario. Nunca van a faltar las manzanas —informó.

Alfred abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero luego la cerró abruptamente.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—Por qué le creería a alguien que mató a Japón y me torturaba.

El rostro de Rusia era de sorpresa.

—Nosotros cuidamos de Japón hasta que murió.

—¿Nosotros?

—Los Aliados.

La cabeza de Alfred no podía con tanto a la vez, los acontecimientos y descubrimientos se mezclaban dentro de él, distorsionando su capacidad de pensar. No quería pasar por algo similar de nuevo, así que pateó lejos todas la preocupaciones. Observó la fogata, las forma que provocaban los movimientos de las llamas.

—Dime más sobre... Pentróm. Y por qué quieres llegar allá ahora.

—Es sencillo: quiero encontrar a China.

Rusia era demasiado honesto para algunas cosas. Alfred lo miró, su perfil calmado observando las llamas. Estornudó.

—Pareciera que son buenos amigos.

Rusia se rió.

—Yo no tengo amigos.

Tampoco yo, quiso decir Alfred, pero sonaba a algo muy íntimo como para decírselo a una persona que solo lo estaba ayudando por motivos propios, y guardó silencio. Asintió imperceptiblemente, y sin intentar seguir con la conversación, se giró bajo el abrigo de Rusia, quedando mirando en dirección contraria a la entrada. Si despertaba al otro día y lo primero que veía era esa cara, sería inevitable gritar, así que no se arriesgaría.

Además, tenía que admitir, era una situación incómoda. Los únicos humanos con los que durmió tan cerca fueron Lituania e Inglaterra, y nunca en una situación como esta, con esas sensación profunda de peligro y de que podía no despertar al día siguiente.

Inglaterra.

Ahogó un gemido angustioso.

Lo extrañaba. Dios, cómo iba a no extrañarlo. Su ausencia era dolorosa y punzante, amarga y nostálgica. Su voz, sus manos, sus gritos. Quería volver y pedirle que lo disculpara, si es que se tenía que disculpar por algo, o para despedirse adecuadamente. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si tenía comida para alimentarse, fuego para calentarse, un nuevo aliado para hacerle compañía. Y arde, son como pequeñas hormigas que recorren su pecho, mordiendo los bordes de una herida que no ha querido cicatrizar. Ahora que sabe que Inglaterra es cómo él, tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle, y sin embargo, sabe que si lo volviese a ver esas preguntas pasarían a un segundo plano.

Lo quiere tanto, que suena irónico y estúpido creer que lo ha dejado escaparse de su mano dos veces.

Volvió a estornudar.

Detrás de él, Rusia se movió y Alfred se concentró en el movimiento de su gran sobra en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, están espalda contra espalda.

—Buenas noches... —dijo y se detuvo. Parecía pensar su siguiente paso— Alfred.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro.

—Buenas noches Ivan.

...

Pentróm.

Es como el famoso jardín del Edén; brillante, grande, colorido. Alfred notó el cambio en cuanto cruzaron a una línea de hierba más clara. Caminan unos metros más hasta divisar un campo, en el centro se hallaba una casa con una forma excéntrica que nunca había visto antes. Rusia le dice que es cómoda y cálida, que la ha probado antes; que resguarda del viento, de la nieve y de la lluvia.

Alfred no le cree al principio, porque es imposible que exista un lugar así, pero sus ojos terminan por convencerlo.

Junto a la casa, hay un sembradío de flores de varios colores cerca de una cascada. Rusia cambió de dirección repentinamente y Alfred se apresuró en seguirle el paso; no quería perderse. Se acercaron a las flores, y entonces, emergiendo entre los rayos de luces y colores vivos como si de una entrada preparada se tratase, Francis se secó el sudor de la frente y los saludó.

Así que, pensó Alfred finalmente, este es el lugar.

...

Alfred levantó la mano sobre el agua y la posó a la altura del disco solar para que los rayos fueran tapados por la superficie lisa de su piel y la carne en el interior. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ver que hubiese retomado su forma natural después de todos esos químicos fuertes que usó cuando intentó borrarse el número, extinguir su existencia. Suspiró pausadamente. Aunque, si lo recordaba con mayor claridad, su razón principal de querer borrarlo fue la vergüenza de creer que nunca alcanzaría un número que contuviera dos dígitos, como lo hizo Alemania o Inglaterra.

Qué irónico era que ahora tuviera casi el triple de vidas.

El número, negro o café, una mezcla de ambos, se remarcaba con claridad sobre su piel tostada por el sol. Era increíble todos los problemas que le había traído.

Tornó a bajarla y sumergirla en el agua del río, esperando que su mano mágicamente dejara de ser el recipiente de su vida.

Nada.

Era extraño, preocuparse por cosas como estas. Estados Unidos no solía hacerlo, con una cabeza repletas de ideas llevadas por las ansias de ganar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, en conseguir la cantidad de vidas suficientes para sobrevivir la semana. Nunca pensó en lo raro que era llevar tu destino el dorso de la mano, contando parcialmente la propiedad sobre cada uno de ellos en forma de números. Estados Unidos fue impulsivo, alegre y excéntrico, y aunque Alfred aún se apropiaba de la mayoría de las cualidades, era más propenso a pensar demasiado sus problemas personales, cargados de sentimientos confusos y mundanos.

Llevándose una mano al cabello, se peinó el desastre e intentó evitar la imagen de Inglaterra guardada en sus recuerdos que quiso quemar en su retina.

Pero era inevitable, ¿cómo no iba a serlo?

Añorar su voz al regañarle, sus cejas al juntarse en frustración, la comida quemada a la hora de almuerzo. Sus recuerdos no eran suficientes, cerrar los ojos y ver las tardes de calor en las que, casi enloquecido por la temperatura, Estados Unidos tiraba de Inglaterra a las orillas de algún cuerpo de agua, ignorando el miedo de su compañero y provocando pequeñas peleas que terminaba con Inglaterra siendo lanzado al agua por la fuerza. Recordarlo aumentaba la añoranza, obviamente, aunque Alfred evitaría aceptarlo frente a otro humano.

¿Lo perdonaría por dejarlo? ¿por romper nuevamente lo que fuera que tuvieron?

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —dijo a nadie en particular, conteniendo la angustia de su pecho—. Debe de odiarme.

Perdonar no era una de las cualidades de Inglaterra, Alfred podía confirmarlo por experiencia.

Comprende sencillamente que parte de la culpa cae sobre sus hombres, porque ha sido él que empezó la idea de la separación cuando fueron niños, y fue quién lo dejó marchar más de adultos. Pensó que el espacio arreglaría lo que ellos tenían, pero fue como soñar con tocar las estrellas. De adolescente o de niño podía justificarse, sus instintos en aquellos tiempos estaba demasiado arraigado en los drásticos cambios de su cuerpo, una parte de su vida de la que no estaba particularmente orgulloso, pero una parte de sí mismo al fin y al cabo.

Era la segunda etapa de la cual nacían las dudas.

Así que sí, Alfred extrañaba a Arthur.

Supongo que me lo merezco, pensó, mirándose las dos manos sobre la superficie del agua, contemplando lo iguales que eran, aunque no lo quiero.

Los ojos le ardieron. Estúpidamente, ilógicamente.

Se pasó el brazo por los ojos, borrando toda evidencia de alguna debilidad, apartando lo que fuera que ocurriera con su rostro lejos, esperando que el agua las ahogara. La piel alrededor de los ojos le empezó a doler de tan exigentes que eran sus movimientos, así que se detuvo. La quemazón en su rostro no se iba a ir, por lo que hundió la cara en el agua del por unos segundos y luego se llevó una mano al pelo para que no le molestara sobre los ojos.

Tendría que cortarlo, estaba largo de nuevo, tanto, que si seguía así llegaría a parecerse a Canadá en poco tiempo.

—Oh la la, quién pensaría que te encontraría aquí, a las orillas de este bello río —dijo una voz detrás de Alfred. Sonaba ronca, un poco coqueta y alegre.

Alfred giró el cuello para observar a su nuevo acompañante. Sonriendo, Francis tomó dos telas amarillas que descansaban sobre su brazo, y las dejó reposando en una rama lejos del agua para que no mojaran. Se quitó la ropa, y una vez completamente desnudo, halló su camino a la orilla, sentándose junto a Alfred, tan cerca, que si se inclinaba unos centímetros en su dirección, sus hombros se tocarían.

—No intentes nada raro —le advirtió.

—¿Yo, hacerte algo raro? —exclamó Francis, herido—. Jamás.

—Lo hiciste cuando era nuevo.

—Necesitabas experiencia, porque era nula.

Alfred infló las mejillas, molesto por no poder refutarle.

Luego de encontrase con Francis en el jardín, él los invitó a entrar a la casa, que enorme, colorida e imponente, no había dejado de llamar la atención de Alfred. Les contó que la casa no era suya, pero que cuando la encontró estaba abandonada, como si hubiera estado ahí desde siempre y simplemente estaba esperando un dueño para revivirla. Y eso hizo Francis, año tras año, entre pequeños objetos de las ciudades destruidas o de los monumentos destartalados. Mientras más conocieron de su existencia, más intentaron apropiarse de ella a la fuerza, y para que esos indicios de pelea se detuvieran, Francis decidió convertirla en una especie de 'hotel' los que quisieran vivir en esos lugares.

Una vez adentro se encontraron con humanos que Alfred creyó muertos o desaparecidos, y entre los conocidos estaba Canadá.

Fue como ver un fantasma o una réplica de sí mismo más dañada y más feliz. Alfred dejó de oír las historias de Francis en cuando centró su atención en su objetivo, y antes de que le diera la orden a su cuerpo, se acercó y abrazó a Canadá desde la espalda. Recuerda vagamente el sobresalto de sus hombros temblorosos, un grito poco masculino y una pequeña lucha por liberarse. Antes de que sus acciones lo llevaran a terreno más peligroso, Francis calmó a Canadá y luego le pidió a Alfred que lo soltara y que por favor no hiciera una escena. Que si quería encariñarse con el chico, para eso estaban las habitaciones.

Una vez pasado el clamor inicial, Francis los guió a la mesa de comedor para que se alimentaran. En esas altura Rusia había desaparecido. Después de sentarse, ya más calmado, Alfred volvió a saludar a Canadá, quien se ocultó detrás de su oso de peluche y le devolvió el apretón de manos.

Fue cuando Alfred se dio cuenta del muñón en el que terminaba su otro brazo.

Lo primero en su cabeza fue; ¿qué le pasó? pero entonces la respuesta llegó con una claridad propia de quien conocía las razones.

—¿No te volvió a crecer? —preguntó, mirando de cerca el muñón— ¿por qué te quedó así?

—No lo sé —murmuró Canadá.

Alfred apretó los labios, pensativo.

—Te queda genial.

—Bueno —susurró su compañero—, ya no puedo agarrar dos cosas a la vez.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sigue siendo genial —estiró el brazo para alcanzar un extraño alimento de color marrón claro, de textura suave y contexto blanco— ¿y... cómo llegaste aquí?

Canadá sonrió, sin dejar su nerviosismo de lado, y con su única mano palmeó el hombro de Alfred repetidas veces.

—Inglaterra le pidió a Francis que me traje —respondió—. Esa vez que me cortó la mano fue para ayudarme, para que Japón no fuera por mi y tener tiempo de avisarle a Francia de que estaba listo para que me llevara —apretó el oso blanco de peluche con su brazo malo—. Creí que moriría, pero ambos lograron salvarme. Estoy agradecido.

Francis, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Alfred, se inclinó y le sonrió cariñosamente a Canadá.

—Es más fácil de tratar que tú —le dijo a Alfred—, y más tierno también.

Alfred se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se la rascó.

—No lo entiendo —se quejó luego a Francis cuando se alejaron de Canadá, quien prefirió terminar su plato con comida. El francés le había llevado por casi toda la casa y ahora le estaba dando un paseo por el patio trasero—. En primera, Inglaterra nunca me dice que también está enfermo, y segundo, jamás me cuenta de este lugar. Es tan injusto.

Francis, que de alguna parte se consiguió una copa que contenía un líquido rojo, bebió y miró con una sonrisa el rostro contrariado de Alfred.

—Ya somos dos —respondió parándose en medio del patio, provocando que su acompañante lo imitara, y volteó el rostro a la cascada, que aún estado lejos. Se podía oír el agua al caer sobre las rocas. Entrecerró los ojos, manteniéndolos sobre los de Alfred nuevamente—. Pero tienes que entender Estados Unidos.

—Alfred —le corrigió.

—Alfred —se corrigió Francis—, que Inglaterra no es un humano normal. Él, a diferencia de mí o todos nosotros, nació con la enfermedad. Para mi era todo un acontecimiento hermoso de la naturaleza, ver a un recién nacido con esas características —levantó alarmado la mano sin la copa al ver la sombra en el rostro de Alfred, tratando de detener sus pensamientos monótonos—. No es nada malo, solo estoy diciendo que estaba curioso. Inglaterra presentaba los síntomas, y era tan pequeño, que me dio ternura. También era impresionante como se llevaba contigo a pesar de que era obvio que no estaban infectado, lo que me hizo preguntarme si sentía algo por ti, y qué era eso lo que hacía que te soportara.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

No era que estuviera en desacuerdo que cuando pequeño fue un demonio, pero que lo dijera Francis lo molestaba.

—¿Por eso siempre estabas molestando cuando eramos niños? —preguntó Alfred.

Francis asintió y volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios con parsimonia. Alfred lo observó impaciente. Cuando Francis terminó lo que quedaba, apretó los labios y lo miró.

—No digas molestando, suena horrible —exclamó con molestia—. Es mejor si lo dejamos en que estaba 'haciendo un experimento, una hipótesis'.

Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de Alfred.

—¡Eso es peor!

Los últimos rayos del sol proyectaron su luz naranja sobre los contornos del rostro cansado de Francis. Con los rasgos de quien ha pasado por mucho, al sonreír se le formaban unas arrugas en la comisuras de la boca y el el borde de los ojos. Era el cuerpo de alguien que envejecía a causa de la edad, estando cada vez más cerca de la muerte a causa del tiempo y no porque su mano se lo indicara, aunque era improbable debido a sus genes.

Francis sonrió.

—De todas formas —retomó la conversación—, comprender que la enfermedad te obligaba a algo más que solo amar fue complicado de comprender para mi. Cuando las emociones me ganaron, pensé que podía amar todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero era una capa. Otros lo vieron más rápido que yo, y tuve que sostenerme de la experiencia de Inglaterra para entenderlo. Compartir, crear lazos, destruirlos, todo eso era parte también de la enfermedad. Después de dejarte Inglaterra cambió, y pude ver que sus reacciones eran consecuencia de sus emociones negativas. Creaba un sostén emocional basado y sostenido en otras emociones más consecuentes.

—La enfermedad no son solo cosas positivas.

—Y es más complejo que solo blanco y negro, más que positivo y negativo; lo supe en cuanto ustedes disolvieron su alianza cuando eran niños. Era tan obvio.

—Ah.

No entendía del todo, pero no iba a profundizar más en el casi monólogo de Francis.

Oír sobre su pasado le recordó vagamente sus aventuras con Inglaterra —que en aquel entonces se llamaba a sí mismo Arthur Kirkland—. Compañeros de supervivencia, de juegos, de soporte. Fueron tan unidos que no le sorprendía a Alfred que Inglaterra le guardara un rencor tan profundo después de abandonarlo, con la única intención de demostrarle a los demás de que era el mejor, de que era más fuerte y de que las manzanas de la ciudad eran suyas. Inglaterra tardó años en volver a dirigirle la palabra, y cuando se volvieron a encontrar, Alfred terminó con dos vidas menos. No fue ni de cerca un recibimiento amable.

Si esas emociones fueron guiadas por la enfermedad, ¿entonces los demás también lo era? ¿o era parte del fuero de Inglaterra que pretendía ignorar su naturaleza?

Viendo los ojos azules de Alfred volverse turbios, Francis le tocó el hombro para que despejara su mente.

—Como iba diciendo —exclamó, retomando el tema mientras se llevaba un mano al mentón—, aproveché la situación y me acerqué a ustedes para ver cómo afectó a cada uno el vivir por separado. Ya sabes lo que pasó contigo, pero con Inglaterra.

Alfred levantó las manos y paró a Francis.

—¡No, no me digas que hiciste con Inglaterra!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es asqueroso!

—¿Asqueroso? ¿por qué iba a-? —los ojos de iluminaron cuando la realización llegó a ellos— ¡No, espera, no fue eso! ¿de verdad crees que lo intentaría con Inglaterra? me da nauseas de solo pensarlo, que poco agraciado era ese hombre, por dios.

—¿Entonces no le hiciste lo mismo que a mí?

—Absolutamente no. No tengo tan mal gusto, sabes.

—¿Seguro?

Francis retrocedió unos pasos por la intensidad de la pregunta, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Alfred con desaprobación.

—Que hombre tan posesivo —giró la copa vacía, observándola cansinamente—. Contigo fue diferente, eras muy tierno —se rió—, y además prefiero las curvas prominentes. Ya sabes, más para mirar y degustar, además de un método de entretención cuando...

—¡No quiero escucharlo!

Francis se carcajeó, disfrutando de su vergüenza.

El bochorno de Alfred no hizo amago de disminuir.

Entendía que su compañero se refería al cuerpo de una mujer y aunque la poca experiencia que tenía provenía de su tiempo con Toris que fue hombre, había sospechado, en el pasado, que estar con una mujer no sería muy diferente. Desconocía en profundo cómo era el cuerpo de una de ellas sin vestimenta, y ahora no iba a comenzar a imaginárselo, pero de todos modos le picó el bicho de la duda; ¿era una experiencia igual de placentera? ¿era posible olvidar sus problemas por unos minutos mientras su cuerpo era abrumado por caricias suaves y cálidas?

Antes nunca había intentado ir muy lejos con Inglaterra, porque fue lo primero que aprendió a apreciar. Quería cuidarlo, quererlo a un ritmo independiente y diferente de lo que era su vida atada a las manzanas. Inglaterra tampoco empujó su relación —o lo que fuera que tuvieran— a una siguiente y nueva etapa, así que Alfred pensó que bastaba con lo que tenían.

Lo extrañaba.

Ya sea con una relación más cercana o no, deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Como amigo, como compañero, que lo ayudara a aprender lo abrumador que podía ser llegar a estar enfermo.

—Lo que hice fue entregarle comida y cobijo en un par de ocasiones cuando me lo permitió —siguió Francis, dispuesto a terminar con su relato, pero se detuvo al notar que Alfred no le prestaba atención— ¿qué haces?

Sorprendido, Alfred buscó rápidamente una excusa.

—Eh... buscaba a ¿Rusia?, sí, lo estaba buscando —soltó, y se pegó mentalmente una cachetada. Sonriendo nerviosamente, se pasó una mano por el cuello— ¿dónde está?

—Creí que le llevabas mal con Iván.

—Es un bastardo —masculló antes de poder detenerse.

—Bueno, el bastardo también vino a buscar algo, así que supongo que lo si no lo encontró sigue en su búsqueda, ¿no crees?

—Claro.

Francis lo invitó a entrar cuando notó los pequeños temblores que escapaban del cuerpo de Alfred y las mejillas rojas a causa del frío. Era cómico que pareciera haber salido de una tormenta de nieve cuando solo había estado unos minutos en el frío de la noche. Una vez adentro, Alfred suspiró aliviado y se sentó cerca de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra de lana y aceptó el pan tostado que le ofreció Canadá.

Alfred se lo quedó mirando con insistencia.

—Pareces mi clon —dijo repentinamente.

Canadá se quedó helado.

—¿Tú qué?

Alfred parpadeó varias veces y fijó sus ojos azules en Canadá. Sonrió inocentemente y mordió el pan caliente.

—Mi clon, aunque no sé que quiere decir.

Francis se acomodó en la silla más cercana a la chimenea, casi a la altura de Alfred. Iba a continuar con la historia y su hipótesis, pero luego de su tercera copa de líquido rojo, Alfred se durmió, desparramado incómodamente sobre el suelo. Canadá trajo una manta y lo arropó, cuidando de su temperatura hasta que sus labios dejaron de ser azules.

—Si me escucharas cuando te hablo —replicó Francis, acomodándose hasta que el agua de río lo cubrió hasta los hombros—. Ahora entiendo por qué Inglaterra te dejó.

Era un buen recuerdo.

Alfred pestañeó sorprendido y subió la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de baños cuando pronunció el nombre de Inglaterra. Francis no lo miraba como si lo estuviera acusando por su ausencia, puesto que sus ojos brillantes reflejaron compresión, sus rasgos cansados se arrugándose cuando sonríe.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Inglaterra?

—Si tanto lo extrañas —dijo Francis, encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿por qué no lo invitaste a venir?

Alfred dejó de mirarlo y oteó las corrientes cristalinas que se perdían al otro extremo del río. Francis adoraba la belleza terrenal de Pentróm, pero él no entendía qué podía haber de especial en un paisaje que podía encontrarse en cualquier parte del mundo.

No quería hablarle a Francis sobre Inglaterra. En un principio creyó mantener bajo control su deseo de verlo cuando estuvo ocupado con el trabajo que le otorgó la comunidad una semana después de su llegada, y luego cuando a eso se le agregó la experiencia placentera y carnal que obtuvo con una de las inquilinas de paso. Fue su mayor distracción, aprender del suave cuerpo de una mujer y entender el modo en que la mansión se sostenía a base de materias primas sacadas de las propias tierras y organización. Pero cuando Shira lo dejó al final de su estadía, tuvo que volver a concentrarse únicamente en trabajar.

Luego de una semanas, Francis lo obligó a descansar, así que Alfred decidió que era momento de explorar el lugar en el que se encontró acobijo. Pentróm era demasiado basto y extenso, por lo que no fue sencillo, pero con las provisiones ganadas a lo largo de los meses, pudo acampar lejos de la mansión sin morir de frío ni de hambre.

—No quería dejarlo —declaró repentinamente, sin querer contenerse más—, pero en el momento pareció lo más adecuado.

—Creo que entiendo.

—Inglaterra no parecía ser diferente, no como yo, o como tú.

—Bueno, eso es porque eres ciego. Si me permites decirlo.

La esquina del labio de Alfred se curvó para abajo.

—Creía que nuestras diferencias podían acercarnos, no alejarnos. Es tan injusto —las manos le temblaron, así que las escondió en el agua—. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que podía odiarlo por matar a otros, y estaba tan aterrado con la idea. Era extraño y...

La estruendosa risa de Francis extrajo a Alfred de su auto-agonía. Lo miró, con una pequeña y creciente molestia alojándose en su pecho. Apretó los labios y esperó a que su compañero parara de reírse. Pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente pudo controlarse y para entonces Alfred estaba a punto de pegarle un golpe en la cabeza para callarlo de una buena vez.

—No quiero que te sientas ofendido por mis palabras, pero eres realmente estúpido —se carcajeó, sus hombros temblando por la risa contenida—. El miedo y el odio son síntomas de todo lo demás. No deberías culparte ni hacer un drama de aquello. Estabas confundido e Inglaterra no intentó guiarte por el camino correcto. Emociones catalogadas negativas como el egoísmo pueden venir de emociones tan puras como el amor, o de la necesidad de proteger. No sería extraño que creyeras que ibas a lastimarlo si dejabas que 'lo que ustedes tuvieron' avanzara. Incluso un hombre lleno de cariño como yo ha dudado muchas veces, aunque parezca imposible de creer.

—Te creo.

Su compañero puso cara de sorpresa.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Egocéntrico.

Francis se llevó una mano a la oreja y se acercó peligrosamente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Qué el agua está realmente fría!

—Lo está ¿no?, ¿deberíamos salir antes de que me enferme?

Alfred se alejó de la mano de Francis que se acercaba a su hombro.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Su compañero negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—De todos modos, retomando lo de antes: si hay algo que no entiendo, es por qué lo dejaste atrás cuando te enteraste de este lugar.

—No pude encontrarlo —respondió secamente Alfred, sin sacarse del todo el intento de coqueteo de Francis de la cabeza. Llegaba a ser inapropiado tenerlo cerca a veces, cuando sus coqueteos llegaban algo lejos.

—Ah.

Luego de unos segundos de profundo e incómodo silencio, Alfred dejó caer los hombros y bajó la guardia.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué fingió no estar contagiado.

—Yo creo que más que fingirlo, tú no quisiste darte cuenta de que lo era. Si hay algo que el insufrible Inglaterra no puede hacer, es intentar guardarse sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, aunque lo intente y lo vuelva a intentar. Es un fracaso —Francis volvió a alejarse, recostando la espalda en una roca alta y algo encorvada que lo ayudó también a ocultarse de los rayos solares—. Si no lo viste fue porque eres bastante ciego, o porque yo soy un total experto y soy de los pocos que conocen la enfermedad por completo.

—¿Experto?

—Sí —exclamó Francis, lastimado ante la sorpresa en las facciones de Alfred.

Abriendo la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, Alfred observó al otro lado del ríos los árboles que pertenecían al huerto de los árboles solitarios, que irónicamente, estaban acompañados. Era una gran plantación, y él personalmente tuvo tres día trabajando en la sección 4A recolectando los frutos con número 4 y 7. Un chico de la recolección con el que agarró conversación tempranamente le contó que las manzanas nunca superaban el número veinte, o que por lo menos, que nunca se había visto una manzana con un número mayor. Ya las veinte de por sí eran escasas.

Miró a Francis por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sigo sin entender —respondió.

...

Esa mañana, luego de levantarse y tomar un baño, una gran cantidad de comida le esperaba en la mesa central del comedor. Saltando, Alfred se sentó junto a Canadá y lo saludó. La comida del desayuno se componía de carne, queso, pan, leche, jugo, manzanas, etc. El estómago de Alfred gruñó en protesta y anhelo al apreciar la cantidad de comida que se hallaba al alcance de su mano. Una a la que no estaba acostumbrado y una con la cual soñó.

Casi podía olvidar lo que era sufrir de hambre.

Mientras masticaba una manzana con el número dos, giró el rostro y observó a Canadá. Entre sus brazos llevaba el oso blanco de peluche. Desde que llegó a Pentróm no lo había visto sin él, ni siquiera de casualidad.

Sosteniendo el peluche con su brazo terminado en muñón, Canadá estiró la otra y tomó una masa dulce que estaba al centro de la mesa, entre la limonada y la carne que Alfred estaba comiendo. No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado hasta que su compañero algo tímido, lo miró de vuelta, lo que le hizo saltar sorprendido.

—... —preguntó tan bajo que Alfred no lo pudo oír. Le pidió que lo repitiera— ¿qué te preocupa?

—¿Me veo preocupado?

Ignoraba que estuviera mal. Se sentía bien, como si sus problemas fueran sencillos de resolver.

Canadá agachó la cabeza.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño —respondió en un murmuro, pero Canadá se recuperó y elevó el tono de su voz, con seguridad— ¿es por Inglaterra? no pareces tú cuando piensas en él.

Riendo por las insinuaciones de Canadá, Alfred negó con la cabeza para luego morder un poco de su carne asada. Estaba jugosa.

—No —respondió después de tragar—, solo me estaba preguntando cómo se siente no tener dos manos, como el resto —miró el muñón— ¿no te duele?

—A veces siento que sigue ahí —respondió Canadá bajando el rostro para mirar el lugar donde debió de estar su mano—, y tiro cosas cuando lo olvido. Duele como cuando me la cortaron, pero no es con mucha frecuencia. A veces a penas lo recuerdo —miró a Alfred intensamente—. Al menos que me lo recuerden.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Los hombros se Canadá se tensaron y temblaron cuando lo miró como si le tuviera miedo.

—¡N-nada!

El chirrido de la silla al ser sus patas arrastradas contra el suelo provocó que Alfred volteara. Francis se sentaba a su lado, una manzana con el número tres mordida en su mano y escuchando la conversación como el intruso que era. No se había cambiado la ropa de anoche la cual, a pesar de ser para pernoctar, tenía muchos detalles que Francis consideraba como moda, como hermoso y como despampanante.

Alfred observó cansinamente los dedos largos de Francis y después se centró en Canadá y en la canasta frente a él con manzanas de casi todos los números posibles.

Se podría decir que las manzanas de los arboles solitarios en Pentróm eran ilimitadas, porque lo parecían; aparecían en el desayuno, en cestas esparcidas por los muebles de la casa, cerca de la cascada, en la tarde y a la hora de almorzar. Era un ilusión. Es decir, todas esas manzanas eran completamente reales, pero solo porque los árboles daban los frutos y ni siquiera se necesitaba cuidarlos porque se adaptaban a cualquier ambiente y sobrevivían con lo que tuvieran al alcance de sus raíces. La parte que se desconocía tenía inquieta a la comunidad: ¿era este árbol casi tan difícil de matar como a los seres a los que alimentaba? ¿o era como el resto de los seres vivos, y envejecía y moría? de ser mortal ¿cuánto duraba la vida de un árbol solitario?

Eran muchas preguntas, y la comunidad le temía a las pocas respuestas.

Por no aceptar que eran nulas.

Francis borracho era muy elocuente cuando se encontraba rodeado de compañía en la que confiaba. Supuestamente Alfred no debería conocer los temas a tratar de la comunidad, pero por suerte suya era bastante sencillo emborrachar a Francis y sonsacarle unos cuantos datos.

Se concentró en el número ochenta y seis en el dorso su mano. Después observó la mano de Francis y la de Canadá.

Estaban en blanco; es decir, no blanco como la nieve, sino blanco como una mano sin tinta, anormal, sin un cuenta vidas. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? quitarse los números del dorso fue algo que intentó por varios años, a causa de su vergüenza personal de nunca poder alcanzar el diez. ¿Podrían tener el contador en otra parte del cuerpo? pero tanto a Canadá como a Francis los vio anteriormente, y rememoraba ver a ambos con los números en sus manos.

¿Era esa la razón de la mano faltante de Canadá, de las arrugas en el rostro de Francis?

Francis se percató tempranamente de su mutismo.

—Supuse que tarde o temprano lo verías —le dijo.

Canadá paseó sus ojos de su oso a el rostro tenso de Alfred.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, le prometí que no te lo diría.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba intentando pagar una vieja deuda —explicó Francis y sus facciones se retorcieron con ansiedad—. Pero supongo que ya no se pudo.

—¿Por qué no tienen números?

Francis adoptó una posición poco usual en él. El ruido provocado por el resto de la gente al conversar y comer se fue desvaneciendo mientras Alfred se concentraba en la respuesta de uno de los líderes de la comunidad. Esto era nuevo, y puede que también tan peligroso como toda su vida. Francis bajó la manzana a medio comer, suspiró, y con un gesto de indiferencia la alejó como si no valiera varias vidas.

—El gato está fuera de la bolsa —se mofó Francis—. Bueno, hasta se podría decir que es mejor que lo sepas. Verás, una vez que aparecemos en este mundo nuestro propósito es sobrevivir hasta que tengamos la estatura y fuerza suficiente para pelear con las manzanas, ¿no? el problema fue que no conocíamos si había un límite, o si incluso había un fin para nuestro propósito. Bueno —apuntó a la manzana—, resultó que sí existía un límite.

—¿No necesitaremos más manzanas?

—Una vez que llegues al cien la cuenta se detendrá y volverá al uno, pero de una manera distinta. No habrá más números después de eso... simplemente, desaparecerán.

—Como tu mano.

Francis asintió.

—Como mi mano —afirmó.

—A mi me agrada —musitó Canadá, observando la mano impoluta que le quedaba—. Se siente como si por fin pudiera decidir, normal.

—¿Por qué? —lo cuestionó Alfred. No entendía, si una vez que llegabas al cien y la cuenta retrocedía como si nada hubiera funcionado, ¿qué sentimientos positivos se podían sacar de eso?

—Por la mortalidad.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron espantados, sorprendidos, confusos.

—¿¡La qué!?

Mortalidad.

La palabra era parcialmente nueva.

La llave de las puertas de la muerte, la llamada a las desgracias y el fin de la seguridad. Al mismo tiempo, el término de las peleas por las manzanas. Ya no necesitaría matar a otros, no tendría que verlos morir por su culpa o por consecuencia de sus acciones, por seguir la base de su naturaleza. Ya no más noches en soledad con miedo de sí mismo, atormentándose con las incógnitas de qué le esperaba para el día siguiente.

No sabía distinguir si le gustaba la idea.

Desde su primer recuerdo que la inmortalidad era parte de su repertorio de ideas y decisiones, y como tal, había aprendido a no temerle a morir ni al dolor, puede que más de lo recomendable incluso para seres como ellos. Ellos podían morir y luego resucitar para seguir obediente y paciente el humor negro del transcurso de su vida.

Eso era todo.

Pero ahora existía otra posibilidad, otro camino.

¿Quería ser mortal, de verdad quería tener en su poder la capacidad de morir, de envejecer, de se capaz de cometer errores que costarían más caro? ¿Acaso sería capaz de siquiera tener una vida, una buena vida, si decidía terminar con la maldición? porque una vez que llegara al límite de su número, ya no existirían las segundas oportunidades.

No podrá morir bajo las garras de un león, ahogado en un pantano o bajo las intensas fiebres de una enfermedad y esperar a que su corazón se detenga por unos minutos para volver a trabajar. Será imposible.

Las opciones se estrellaban, batallaban y golpeaban tratando de ganar dominio en su cabeza.

No estaba obligado a convertirse en alguien mortal, pero tampoco estaba en quedarse inmortal. Pero ahora, ¿qué era mejor? ¿cuál de las dos, se podría decir, estaba bien o incluso correcta.

¿Pero quería Inglaterra envejecer con él?

Le dolía la cabeza. Una punzada atravesaba ardiendo su cerebro y le hacía palpitar la cien con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? estás un poco pálido —le preguntó en un susurro Canadá, llevando su única mano al hombro tembloroso de Alfred—. Aunque no puedes enfermarte.

—Francis —llamó a su compañero con un hilo de voz.

El hombre, distraído con la botella de vino, volteó la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Es posible que yo también pueda alcanzar el cien?

—Te falta poco, ¿no? y ni siquiera está prohibido, así que no te preocupes —respondió algo indiferente.

Canadá le sacudió el hombro a Alfred suavemente.

—¿Entonces te unirás a nosotros? —preguntó.

Alfred bajo la vista hasta su mano, al número negro como la noche, invadiendo su piel, y de manera indirecta, invadiendo su vida desde el primer minuto.

—Esta es mi independencia —se burló.

...

No ser inmortal es más fácil de lo que creyó. Tiene un montón de 'latidos contados del corazón' y 'heridas que siguen siendo heridas al siguiente día', pero son buenos problemas que Alfred es capaz de aceptar con relativa sencillez. No son diferencias que lo alarmen, o que llamen demasiado su atención, así que puede vivir con ello.

Los cambios también son drásticos.

El número en su dorso desapareció, así tan repentinamente que pareciera que nunca estuvo ahí. Y es irónico y poco agraciado entender que esa parte de su cuerpo tampoco fue, y es, controlada por él. El límite de sus opciones siempre fueron dos; llegar al tope o no llegar. O tal vez fue solo una, llegar al tope y ver qué pasaba, solo que el destino lo llevó a hacerlo de manera consciente.

Canadá no quería llevar un nuevo nombre y Francis intentaba convencerlo. Alfred pasaba largas tardes escuchándolos hacer algo similar a discutir, pero sin llegar a los gritos: Francis diría un nombre al azar y Canadá lo rechazaría. Así sucesivamente, por días. Lo que Canadá no tuvo miedo de nombrar es a su oso blanco de peluche, y aunque Alfred nunca puede aprenderse el nombre, no podía decirse que no lo intentó.

Shira volvió a pasar por la casa, y consecuentemente también retornó a su habitación y a su cama. Su cuerpo es tan hermoso como lo recordaba y sus caricias seguían siendo igual de placenteras, sin embargo, Alfred sentía que algo se había perdido a diferencia con la última vez. Tal vez era debido a su inocente inexperiencia, o su ansiedad por comprender cómo trabajaba el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo que fuera, a pesar de molestarle a la par que se movían aceleradamente uno contra el otro, no disminuyó el placer.

Ella nunca supo porque él nunca se lo dice.

Su visita duró más que la vez anterior, pero Shira le cuenta una noche que no volverá. Alfred no se hace problemas al respecto. Cuando ella finalmente lo deja, él tiene que hacer frente nuevamente a sus problemas.

Y pasaron muchos días.

Realmente, muchos días.

...

Al abrir sus párpados esa mañana, los rayos de sol que entraban a raudales por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama le lastimaron los ojos. Entre cerrándolos, se llevó una mano a la altura de la frente para detener el brillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. El contorno de su mano, cuando la acercaba a su rostro, era diferente, como si estuvieran dos manos sobrepuestas, con los bordes borrosos, torneados, extraños. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que su vista volviera, pero cada vez que lo hacía su visión iba en decadencia, hasta el punto en que su extremidad se vio casi completamente nebulosa.

Asustado por su falta de visión, se sentó en la cama de golpe y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación, centrándose en sus amueblados, en las cortinas blancas, en el exterior de la ventana, y en los rayos del sol que se colaban por el vidrio. Borroso, todo estaba de la misma forma, siendo la única diferencia cuando las cosas estaban más cerca.

Así que esas son las consecuencias de la inmortalidad.

Genial. Simplemente genial, justo lo que quería.

Después de haberse alterado por la nuevas opciones, Francis había tratado de explicarle claramente la inmortalidad, aunque Alfred era bien consciente de lo que se estaba enfrentando. El peligro. Al final, decidiendo por la mortalidad, después de varios días, recibió sin quejas las manzanas suficientes para llegar al número límite. Cada mordida que daba a una manzana, formaban un nudo en su garganta que hacía que le costara tragar los restos masticados de la fruta.

Cuando solo le quedaba una vida para llegar a las cien —que era el número en donde los números desaparecían—, sintió como si fuera a devolver todas las manzanas comidas. Tragando la acidez que le había subido a la garganta, abrió la boca, y se alimentó de la manzana. Esperaba que su cuerpo sufriera de una transformación, que brillara, o algo así. No importaba lo extraño y poco lógico que podía llegar a ser, había presenciado cosas peores. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas fantásticas, y no es que no sintió nada, porque cuando la tragó, su cuerpo puso pesado, como si hubieran puestos rocas enormes sobre sus hombros. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, arriesgando con llevarlo al suelo. Por suerte, Canadá estaba atento, y le ayudó a mantenerse despierto y sobre sus dos pies.

Estaban aterrados. Hablaban, compartían información. Canadá, tartamudeando, regañaba a Francis, y éste le respondía algo relacionado con las manzanas, y que no tenía idea qué estaba ocurriendo, que no había pasado antes con ninguno de los llegados. Alfred intentó entender, darle un sentido a las palabras, pero éstas se escapaban, se deslizaban de su mente, entrando y saliendo sin parar.

El cuerpo de Canadá temblaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo y su mano estaba en la espalda de Alfred, ebullendo de calor.

Sin soportar el cansancio que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, Alfred cerró los ojos y apoyando su frente en el cuello de Canadá, susurró algo que ni él mismo entendió. Su boca se movía en contra de su voluntad, soltando, desparramando. No tenía las energías para detenerla.

Y luego se había despertado ahí, en esa habitación de rehabilitación. Sobre colchas blandas, sábanas blancas y un olor a enfermedad que le molestaba en las aletas de la nariz. Canadá estaba a su lado, aferrando su oso de peluche. En unos primeros instantes, no lo había visto, concentrado en el techo del cuarto y reparando que en los bordes de sus ojos se veía distorsionado. Canadá le dijo que lo lamentaba por la situación en la que lo habían puesto, y que no sabían qué le pasaba.

Riendo con amargura, Alfred había respondido que no se preocupara, que no era su culpa. Algo no había estado bien con él desde el principio de su existencia. Y no fue algo de lo que preocuparse en los siguientes días, porque a las horas de haber comido las manzanas, se sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado. Cargado de energía, ayudó en las tareas de Pentróm, como recoger más manzanas, y cuando finalizó, tirando de Canadá de la manga sin mano, lo llevó las tierras inexploradas de los bosques al otro lado del jardín de árboles solitarios.

Los días siguientes fueron una rutina similar. Reía, cantaba, socializaba, comía. Entonces llegó el bajón, cayendo de improviso un día cuando estaba junto a Canadá recolectando las manzanas que estaban al fondo del jardín. No recordaba nada más allá de imágenes y tactos, como las manos calientes de Canadá sosteniéndolo, después de eso, cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de su entorno, estaba acostando en la pieza de reposo, y visualizaba todo borroso.

En como una broma, de esas que no tienen gracia. La mortalidad, insatisfecha con sus apresuradas decisiones, le ha arruinado la visión. Sus ojos, esos que le ayudaron cuando tenía que elegir su comida, ya no funcionaban. Esas dos orbes que eran la parte más útil de su cuerpo. Se habían desecho. Conservaban su forma, pero ya no tenían propósito. Alfred tenía miedo, ¿y si volvía a desmayarse? cadas vez que despertaba de un ataque, su visión se había ido a un grado peor. Llegaría un momento en que no iba a poder diferenciar su mano del resto de su cuerpo, ni tampoco el ambiente que le rodeaba.

Histérico, empezó a tantear las mantas que le cubrían las piernas, tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre estas y sus manos, algo que por lo menos podía hacer a pesar de su ceguera. Los colores existían en su visual, ardientes, como si le gritaran de su existencia, se quedaban impresos en su mente. No olvidaría el color de las sábanas, tampoco el de la madera del piso y el de las cortinas. Parpadeó otro par de veces, esperanzado que con solo ese gesto, volvería a la normalidad.

No estaba funcionando, su vista seguía igual.

Ahogó un grito en su garganta.

No quiere quedarse ciego, perder su capacidad de apreciar lo que le rodea. La naturaleza, los árboles, las manzanas, las diferentes estaciones del año... Inglaterra. Todo se desvanecería. Los recuerdos de su mente no ayudarían porque eran débiles a los detalles. Tanto así, que no podía recordar los contornos del rostro de Inglaterra, o sus cejas, o su pelo rubio, el largo y el desorden de éste. Antes, no poder crear una imagen exacta de Inglaterra en sus recuerdos era un problema menor, pero ahora, con sus nuevas deficiencia, le aterra no poder volver a perderse en sus ojos verdes, amar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Quiere a Inglaterra, y no cuando vuelva a su hogar. Lo quiere ahora, en ese lugar, en ese momento. Que lo abrace, que lo bese. Necesita todo de él.

Antes de que se pierda en sí, una mano tocó su hombro. Alzando la cabeza por reflejo, trató de enfocar la vista en la figura borrosa que estaba parado al lado de la cama. Por los colores difusos que puede visualizar y destacar, está seguro que esa persona es Canadá. Pero no lo puede afirmar, Francis suele tener ese mismo tono de cabello. Levantó la mano y tanteando las ropas del llegado, reconoció las ropas del canadiense. Las manos le tiemblan, y le da vergüenza dejar entrever esa parte suya que es tan débil. Pero está aterrado, y con ese sentimiento dominando su pecho, el bochorno disminuye.

—Estás despierto —dijo con alivio el canadiense—.Qué alivio. Creímos que no te ibas a despertar de ésta —tomando la mano de Alfred, la dejó con la palma mirando hacia el techo y depositó un objeto cálido—. Toma. Cómelo, es una rebanada de pan.

Alfred manoseó el pan para dimensionar en su mente el tamaño de su comida. Por lo que podía sentir al tacto, era un pan simple, sin agregados. En realidad no importaba, no cuando el vacío en su estómago era tan masivo, que sentía que podía comerse el huerto de árboles solitarios, solo.

Sonrió.

—Gracias.

Mordió la rebanada de pan. Estaba crujiente en el exterior y suave en el interior. Entre sus labios, ese simple pan parecía comida de dioses, la fruta prohibida. El manjar de los manjares. Su cuerpo vibró por el placer producido al tragar, agradecido por la merienda. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pan había desaparecido.

Canadá se sentó en al silla que acompañaba a la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Alfred.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Horrible. Casi no puedo ver —suspiró con una sonrisa acompañando sus labios—, pero no importa. Aún estoy vivo —por suerte, el optimismo siempre había sido una de sus muchas cualidades, la más destacable, solo que en los últimos tiempos lo ha dejado un poco apartado—, y es mejor que todo lo demás.

Cautivado por sus palabras, Canadá abrió la boca asombrado, pero no duró demasiado en ese estado, porque al rato siguiente sonrió entrecerrando los ojos con comprensión. Miró el muñón al final de su brazo.

—Tienes razón.

—Soy el héroe. Jamás de los jamases dejaré de tener la razón —respondió alejando los desdichados pensamientos de su ánimo—. Deberías de saberlo y tenerlo en tu razonamiento como una ley universal.

Reprimiendo la risa, Canadá apretó los labios inútilmente. Pequeños sonidos escaparon de todas maneras.

Cosas como esas, como la risa pura e inocente de Canadá, provocaba que los sentimientos Alfred se embotellaran en la bruma de la tranquilidad y la felicidad, rodeados por ésta sin la posibilidad de poder salir. De esa forma se sentía relajado, y a pesar de su terror inicial, éste se fue esfumando a medida que Canadá seguía intentando contener la risa.

—Lo siento —dijo Canadá entre regocijos entrecortados—, pero los héroes no existen. Solo son parte de nuestras antiguas leyendas.

Es dolorosamente obvio que Canadá se ha dado cuenta de su arrebato anterior, y no quiere mencionarlo. Pero esa parte suya es tierna, y Alfred tampoco quiere comentar algo al respecto. Es mejor así, dejarlo en un acuerdo tácito de silenciar la verdad.

Simulando estar herido por su respuesta, Alfred expresó un dolor desmesurado en su rostro.

—¡Claro que existen, es más, soy el más grande y maravilloso de todos!

—No te creo —dijo Canadá temblando por sus intentos de detener las carcajadas—. Estoy seguro que los héroes no existen.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los cachetes para demostrar su desacuerdo.

—Ya veremos si sigues no creyendo en ellos cuando un día casualmente te caigas de la cascada y te tenga que rescatar.

Canadá dejó de sonreír abruptamente.

—¿Qué yo qué?

...

Nunca antes en su vida se había detenido a analizar la estructura morfológica del maíz, porque nunca fue realmente necesario en su diario vivir. Pero ahora, con el sentido del tacto más sensible y activos, además de su único y nuevo trabajo como recolector de mazorcas, encontró y descubrió que los tallos de las plantas eran bastantes gruesos y rugosos.

La oscuridad consumía todo los bordes y centros de su visión y no era necesario de otro ataque para que la luz de sus ojos se fuera consumiendo como una vela a cual la llama le había devorado el cuerpo. En los días posteriores a los repentinos desmayos, su capacidad de ver los colores se vio mermada a medida que pasaban los días. Canadá y Francis, con la poca información a mano intentaron detener el avance a la ceguera, pero esas prácticas Alfred terminaron aumentando la velocidad de su deterioro que ayudándolo. Terminaron por dejar 'probar y ver qué sucedía' para otra ocasión.

Alfred tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo en los huertos de los árboles solitarios. Quedarse hubiera supuesto un riesgo para la seguridad de los otros allegados y aunque la comunidad no se lo advirtió, Alfred fue lo suficientemente consciente como para entender la tensión en sus compañeros cuando empezaba un nuevo día en los huertos. Las manzanas podían ser casi ilimitadas, pero cada una de ellas se apreciaba como si fuera única, y las torpes manos de Alfred podían destruir una en cualquier segundo.

Así que se quedó con el maíz.

Canadá al saber que Alfred se cambiaba de parcela de cultivo, decidió seguirlo. Alfred lo abrazó tan fuerte que Canadá estuvo a punto de retractarse. Suerte suya que no fue un pensamiento demasiado serio.

Pero ese día Canadá no había llegado a trabajar. Además, solía ayudar a Alfred a encontrar las salas de la mansión, o los caminos a los huertos porque aún no se había acostumbrado a la ceguera y a la nula confianza que debería tenerle a sus ojos, pero esa mañana no apareció. Alfred tuvo que arreglárselas entre la ayuda de viejos inquilinos y jóvenes del huerto de los árboles solitarios.

El maíz no era tan importante.

Alzando las manos para registrar la posición de otra mazorca, movió sus manos delante de su cuerpo con desacierto.

—Sigues siendo bastante torpe como siempre, ¿no? Estados Unidos —susurró una voz detrás de él.

Su corazón dio un doloroso salto.

Alfred no fue muy bueno reconociendo voces en el pasado, y ahora que estaba ciego, según los libros supuestamente su audición iba a mejorar. Con el pasar de los meses se hizo evidente que esa parte de su adaptación a sus recursos se estaba retrasando más de lo debido y recomendable. Pero incluso así, incluso con esa parte rota de sí mismo era irreparable e inmutable, reconocería la voz de Inglaterra en cualquier parte.

Y era casi como un sueño.

Se giró lentamente, despertando del sopor.

—¿Arthur? —dijo, esperanzado— ¿en realidad eres tú?

—¡Arthur! —gritó indignado la voz de vuelta— ¿a quién crees que le llamas así, idiota?

Definitivamente era él.

Y estaba ahí. A su lado.

Parpadeó lentamente, muy aferrado aún a sus viejas costumbres como para pretender mínimamente evitarlo, y sonrió, tan abiertamente como la piel estirable de sus labios y mejillas le permitía. Su cabeza era un desastre de gritos sin emitir y recuerdos del pasado tan dolorosos como felices y calmados. El fuego de la fogata, el cielo estrellado, los números, el silencio, la comodidad. Sentía que no lo había extrañado lo suficiente a pesar de pensar todos los días en él.

—Estás aquí —dijo.

—No, estoy allá, al otro lado de la cascada —le respondió Arthur, y Alfred casi pudo verlo rodando los ojos—. Soy un holograma.

—¿Un qué?

—Nada importante.

Las ideas dieron vueltas en su cabeza, golpeando sus paredes, reduciéndolas a escombros. Entonces, como si la voz de Arthur fuera su mano salvadora, su cerebro se recobró, volviendo despejar las intenciones de sus acciones, gestos y palabras.

—No entiendo, por qué decidiste viajar hasta acá.

El silencio que le siguió fue rotundo.

Algo temeroso de que Arthur fuera parte de una ilusión, Alfred avanzó pasos desacertados en dónde oyó su voz por última vez. Sus manos golpearon el aire una y otra vez y él comenzaba a desesperanzarse cuando la voz grave de Arthur vibró en el aire a su alrededor.

—Tengo mis razones —respondió secamente.

El clima era húmedo y levemente frío. El sol se ocultaría pronto y entonces la oscuridad de la noche caería sobre ellos.

—Ajá —exclamó Alfred, sin creerle.

Otro silencio, más largo y pesado y tenso. Las manos de Alfred siguieron golpeando el aire.

—No suena como si me creyeras.

—No lo hago.

Los silencios de Arthur iban a terminar de matarlo. Si los números de su mano no lo hicieron, ni Rusia con sus torturas pudo, Arthur iba a terminar el trabajo de la naturaleza.

Las manos imprecisas de Alfred encontraron otro tallo de mazorca.

—Era más fácil cuando te odiaba —declaró Arthur.

—Ah, entonces me odiaste antes.

—No, no lo hice.

Alfred sonrió.

—Bueno.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que quiero decir —murmuró, inseguro y avergonzado. Alfred lo escuchó dar un paso sobre las grandes hojas secas de las mazorcas. Después le agradecería a Francis por darle un trabajo en el que caminar en silencio era casi imposible. Se alejó del tallo y dirigió sus manos a la derecha—, es, bueno, yo... —escupió un par de maldiciones y luego musitó—, te extrañé, ¡no a ti, por supuesto! a tu comida, no espera, eso tampoco era lo que quería, agh, maldición.

Entonces lo encontró. Estaba más cerca de lo estimado y casi lo golpea a en su brazo, pero una vez pasado el contacto inicial, Alfred halló su camino al resto del cuerpo. Los hombros, el cuello, el pecho, la cara. A pesar del frío exterior, la piel se Arthur estaba cálida, y a diferencias de otras veces en que la tocó, el tacto era irregular en ciertos sectores, como cuando se tocaba una herida que no estaba completamente cicatrizada.

Arthur lo tomó de ambas manos y lo alejó de su rostro.

—Hola —dijo Alfred.

—Hola —respondió Arthur en un susurro.

—También te extrañé.

—Jamás dije haberte extrañado. Así que borra el 'también'.

—Lo dijiste.

—No, no lo hice.

—No te esfuerces Arthur, lo entiendo.

—¿Me estás dando una orden?

—¡No lo hago, solo estoy tratando de ayudar!

—Es mejor si no lo intentas —se quejó Arthur entre gemidos bajos y molestos—. Como sea, no hice todo ese estúpido viaje para discutir contigo.

—¿Ah no?

—¡Obviamente que no!

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—¡Para verte, idiota! —en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Arthur emitió sonidos de arrepentimiento que indicaban que deseaba volverlas a su garganta de algún modo— no, espera...

Estaban volviendo al inicio. Una parte de Alfred estaba riéndose, encantada con la escena, disfrutando del momento. Era extraño, estar soñando por tanto tiempo con un reencuentro, y cuando finalmente llegaba, no saber cómo avanzar. Arthur seguía siendo el mismo, y él también, aunque cada uno hubiera pasado por más cosas en su separación, aunque pareciera que ambos crecieron nuevamente.

Alfred suspiró y tanteó el aire hasta encontrar la mano de Arthur y envolverla con la suya.

Casi saltó de felicidad cuando Arthur no se retiró.

—¿Conociste la casa? —le preguntó.

—Sí, pasé por ahí antes de llegar a los campos. Necesitaba preguntarle a Francia un par de cosas.

—Supongo que ya estuviste aquí antes.

—Algo así.

Comunicarse con Arthur nunca fue fácil; entre frases cortas y secretos a medio contar, Alfred casi siempre tuvo que llenar los espacios vacíos. Sonriendo para sí mismo, apretó la mano que envolvía a la suya y giró el cuerpo en dirección en dónde recordaba que estaba la casa.

—Entonces volvamos. Creo que ya terminé aquí.

—De verdad de extrañé —soltó Arthur, tan repentino y descolocado al tema de conversación que mantenían que a Alfred le costó procesar el significado de las palabras—. Y no a tu comida, sino que a ti, digamos... todo tú.

Alfred se giró nuevamente, pero en dirección a la voz.

—Arthur.

—Si te pones sentimental te juro que...

Las manos le picaban, se quemaban y ardían como leguas de llamas, y para calmarlas, buscó con su mano libre el rostro de su compañero, y una vez encontrado, lo besó en los labios. Fue algo torpe porque no calculó bien la distancia, pero se supo reponer sobre la marcha. Los labios de Arthur estaban secos y eran igual de indecisos que la primera vez cuando respondió, pero era suficiente para que Alfred se sintiera feliz. Acarició suavemente esos labios con su lengua.

—Pensaba que ibas a correr lejos de mi antes de poder decirlo —le soltó cuando se separaron.

Casi podía ver a Arthur frunciendo la frente.

—Siempre arruinando el momento —musitó de vuelta.

—Lo siento —canturreó Alfred y volvió a besarlo. Una de las manos de Arthur se aferró con brío a la tela de su camisa cerca de su cuello. Algo parecido a un quejido bañó el aire— ¿Arthur?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—No quiero.

Arthur bufó.

—Idiota.

Alfred lo besó una vez más. No estaba acostumbrado a que Arthur lo dejara hacerlo tantas veces en una cantidad tan corta de tiempo, así que se aprovecharía.

—Arthur, repite lo de antes, por favor.

—Sé más específico.

—Dije por favor, ¿no puedes pensar un poco más en lo que quiero?

—¿Por qué tendría que...? oh, ya veo —se alejó, el tono de su voz bajo y molesto—. Ya lo dije una vez, no te aproveches.

Sonriendo, Alfred escarbó entre las palabras de Arthur y el hecho de que en verdad no estaba intentando escaparse de su mano que aún lo sostenía.

—Te extrañé —dejó escapar, repitiendo sus palabras.

—Me lo has dicho antes.

—Lo olvidé, ¿podrías olvidarlo tu también?

—No lo arruines —gruñó enrabiado Arthur—. No, espera, ya lo arruinaste.

Ignorando sus réplicas y reclamos, Alfred juntó sus labios en otro beso más lento. Arthur no tardó en responder. Ahogando en su garganta un gemido de felicidad, Alfred hizo vagar sus dedos y su palma por el brazo que aún sostenía el cuello de su camisa. Los dedos trémulos de Arthur lo acercaron más, necesitados, con el resto de las frases que dejaban sin decir.

—Me pregunto cómo será cuando me confieses tu amor eterno e inmenso.

—Deja de joderla cada vez más —le advirtió.

No había terminado su inspección anterior, y alejándose de su rostro lo suficiente para dejarle espacio a sus manos, siguió sonriendo abiertamente. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas, aún calientes a pesar de la baja temperatura, por la esquina de los ojos, la cien, y por último la frente, donde la piel bajo su tacto dejó de ser suave y se convirtió súbitamente en rugosa, áspera y hundida.

—Sobre esa cosa que tienes en la car-

—Francia me dejó al tanto de tu ceguera.

Alfred descendió sus palmas.

Eso no se lo esperaba, bueno, sí esperaba que Francis se lo contara, pero no que Arthur lo dejara caer tan repentinamente. Era indudable que Arthur tenía consciencia de su problema, y debió de hacerse evidente cuando le vio bracear anteriormente cuando lo estaba buscando. Frunciendo sutilmente el ceño, Alfred orientó su mirada a donde, figuraba, estaba los ojos verdes de Arthur observándolo.

—Ah, eso —respondió algo demasiado serio para su gusto—. Nos sorprendió a todos. Aún no sabemos por qué ha pasado. Canadá me explicó que cuando eres mortal, el cuerpo no sana de forma inmediata. Él lo pudo comprobar cuando su mano no volvió a crecer, pero mi caso fue diferente, porque no estaba herido cuando comí las manzanas.

—Así que ahora eres un indefenso mortal.

—Sí mortal. No indefenso.

—¿Cómo fue?

¿Qué cómo fue no volver a depender de las manzanas?

Aterrador.

Doloroso.

Nuevo.

¿Cómo darle a entender todo eso a Arthur en pocas palabras? ¿Cómo hacerle entender la combinación de sentimientos que llegaban con saber que se era vulnerable a la muerte? ¿Qué las decisiones, una vez que las tomabas, no volverían a darte otro camino más que el escogido? No podía darle una buena referencia, usara la palabra que usara. Decidió por algo simple.

—No lo sé, cuando terminé de comer las manzanas me desmayé. Me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero aparte de eso, el resto se ha sentido bien —riendo entre dientes, señaló a sus ojos que miraban al vacío—. A excepción de la visión.

—Estados Unidos, no sé si lo sabes, pero ser inmortal implica-

—¿Envejecer? —lo interrumpió—, sí, Francis lo explicó bastante bien.

Sintió a Arthur negar con la cabeza.

—Y no solo eso —le dijo—; puedes enfermarte, tener un accidente grave y no recuperarte, quedarte ciego, perder una mano. Todo es parte del regalo —enumeró enterrando un dedo cada vez que nombraba una desgracia. Suspirando, Arthur levantó sus manos juntas y guardó silencio—. Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que tomaras la decisión como se debe.

—Lo sé —aunque no le iba a contar que no tardó si quiera un día en tomar la decisión.

—Y aún así quisiste serlo.

—¿Estás enojado?

Arthur tardó en responder.

—Puede —musitó débilmente—. La inmortalidad es complicada, pero lo que buscamos desde que aparecemos en este mundo.

—Me las arreglaré.

—Lo dudo.

—Oye —se quejó Alfred—, dame un poco más de crédito.

—No lo haré. Prefiero creer que eres un peligro andante y que te puedes matar en cualquier segundo —respondió Arthur con cierta sorna y un aire de auto-complacencia, pero luego su tono cambió a uno indeciso y avergonzado—. Y así, bueno, no tendrás excusas para alejarte de mi de nuevo.

A Alfred le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Se acercó al rostro de Arthur y lo besó en la frente.

—Arthur, llévame a casa.

...

La primera voz que oyó cuando entraron en el salón fue la de Francis.

—Así que lo encontraste —exclamó en un suspiro—. No sé por qué esperé que te perdieras en el camino a la planta de mazorcas si no lo hiciste para llegar acá. La suerte hoy no está de mi lado.

—Tu voz lastima mis oídos —respondió Arthur.

—Y tu presencia arruina mi salón.

Debido a su reciente ceguera y a su descoordinación para guiarse sin la ayuda de sus ojos, Alfred era bastante propenso a tropezar o chocar con paredes, muebles, árboles o alfombras. Así que Canadá lo ayudaba, incluyéndose en tareas aparentemente sencillas como encontrar el lado correcto de la silla para sentarse a la hora del desayuno o el almuerzo. Eso no ayudó en la independencia de Alfred, obviamente. Con el paso del tiempo, la mano de Canadá se tornó su mejor centro de confianza.

Así que cuando Arthur separó su mano de la suya, tropezó en el intento de atraparla y se halló con el suelo de madera, el cual no le dio una grata bienvenida a su rostro.

No era la primera vez que caía, pero eso no evitó parte del bochorno.

Una mano lo tocó del hombro para llamar su atención y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias, Canadá.

—¿Quién? —respondió Arthur, resollando por el esfuerzo.

—Oh, mi error. Creí que eras alguien más.

—¿Quién es Canadá? —insistió Arthur.

Francis, quien estaba parcialmente olvidado, se rió con algo cercano a la maldad. Alfred pudo oler la burla en sus palabras antes de que abriera la boca.

—Descuida, es solo un amigo. No como Shira.

Si tuviera la puntería y la visión necesarias para lograrlo, le lanzaría a Francis uno de sus bellos jarrones en el rostro. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro; lo callaba y de paso le arruinaba el peinado del que tan orgulloso estaba. O más simple, tomar su lugar en la comunidad y otorgarle un trabajo como el de lavar la losa, o cazar en la noche.

Antes de que Arthur preguntara por Shira, Alfred fingió otra caída, por lo que Arthur tuvo que concentrarse en levantarlo, lo que le costó más que la primera vez.

—Aunque Canadá si deja su lado para dormir es sorprendente. Son como uña y mugre.

La mano de Arthur sobre su hombro apretó.

Alguien más entró en el salón.

—Estados Unidos.

—¡Canadá, justo estábamos hablando de ti, mi querido amigo! —exclamó exuberante Francis. Se advertía a kilómetros que estaba disfrutando de la atención—. Quisiera presentarte a Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como Inglaterra, Pero creo que ya se han visto antes.

Alfred quería enterrarse cinco metros bajo tierra. O mejor dejar que la corriente de río se lo arrastras hasta el mar. Lo que fuera más rápido, si dolía o no era lo menos importante.

—Sí, él me salvó, ¿no lo recuerdas? —murmuró Canadá.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Francis, sin oírlo.

Canadá suspiró agotado.

—Nada.

Atrapado en su narración, Francis rodeó con su largo brazo los hombros de Canadá y lo atrajo bruscamente a su cuerpo, ignorando el gemido bajo y asustadizo de su compañero.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, nuestro amigo aquí es de las tierras lejanas, como nosotros. Viajó en pleno verano para reunirse con su querido que lo abandonó, que, oh sorpresa, está completamente ciego, algo descuidado y plenamente desesperado por ser correspondido en el romance, ¿a que no es una buena historia de amor? puede que falten unos personajes principales más agraciados que estos dos, pero no todo puede ser perfecto.

—Yo- —intentó interrumpir Canadá.

—Ojalá alguien me amara así —lloriqueó Francis—. Alguien hermoso, obviamente.

Arthur, que aún sostenía a Alfred por el hombro, arrastró sus dedos hasta la mano y la afianzó ahí con brío y determinación. El corazón de Alfred dio un salto.

—Sabes, un poco de vino de vería bien en tu cabello —lo amenazó, parando en abrupto el parloteo excesivo y sobre actuado de Francis—. O podría contar unas cuantas historias a la comunidad, ya sabes, para que estén al día con quién lidian.

—¡Ya entendí! —gritó Francis—. Ya entendí. Dios qué hombre más antipático.

—Muy consecuente, Francia.

—Francis, si no te importa que te recuerde.

—Como sea.

Alfred iba a agregar un comentario para distender el ambiente tenso pero entonces Arthur tiró de su brazo, y despidiéndose rápido y escuetamente de Canadá, lo arrastró a los pasillos con rapidez. Con el aumentar el número de los pasos que daban Alfred se hizo terriblemente consciente de que Arthur era conocido en estas tierras cuando, al cabo de unos instantes, en cada minuto tuvieron que pararse para saludar a algún desconocido. En el tiempo que había vivido en Pentróm, Alfred a veces se encargaba de conocer a los inquilinos que estaban de paso, así fue cómo conoció a Shira, y así fue como aprendió parcialmente a no acercarse sentimentalmente a nadie.

Hubo un tiempo en que Francis le otorgó el trabajo de recibir a los allegados, pero no duró mucho tiempo en el cargo. Le costaba concentrarse y eso no ayudaba con la circulación. Shira pasó buen tiempo burlándose de él por eso.

Arthur paró abruptamente tras doblar una esquina del tercer piso.

Alfred parpadeó desconcertado después de recuperarse del choque contra su cuerpo, obviamente más pequeño que el suyo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En mi habitación.

De manera repentina, el rostro de Alfred estaba rojo, la vergüenza escalando su espalda, la ansiedad picando su pecho.

—¿Ah sí, por qué?

—Necesitaba un lugar más privado.

Escuchó a Arthur batallar con la cerradura y con la llave. Levantó al rostro como si aún pudiera mirarlo al rostro, o a sus ojos, eventualmente.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su compañero dejó escapar aire con exasperación.

—El otro lugar para ir era la despensa, que está sucia y húmeda. Es incómoda.

—Ah.

—Además, si seguía mirándole la cara a ese bastardo me iba a volver mortal.

Alfred elevó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Pero si eres mortal.

Se oyó algo parecido a la madera al ser golpeada por algo pesado. Alfred perdió el sentido de la orientación cuando la mano de su compañero dejó de la suya e instintivamente tanteó el aire hasta encontrar la pared más cercana. A su lado, sorprendido, Arthur exclamó.

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy ciego, pero me dejaste tocarte el rostro —respondió con tono descuidado. No quería alertar más a Arthur—. Eso en tu cara es una cicatriz, ¿no? si pudieras regenerarte no la tendrías, así que supuse que habías decidido seguir el mismo camino que yo.

—Eso sonó muy condescendiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? La cicatriz parece vieja.

—No necesitas preguntar cuando sabes la respuesta.

Alfred sonrió.

—Quería asegurarme.

—Idiota —musitó Arthur, molesto.

Las emociones estaban desgarrando lentamente el pecho de Alfred, desbordaban. No se podía mantener lejos de Arthur; felicidad, traición, añoranza, amistad, alegría. Estaba molesto porque Arthur no le contó sobre la enfermedad, por ocultar la realidad, la verdad. Por hacer las cosas más complicadas. Sin embargo eran más fuertes a causa de eso, ¿no? al final el camino empedrado había servido de algo. Además, los otros sentimientos, fuertes, inconsecuentes y temerarios, le gritaban que lo acercara, que no lo dejase ir de nuevo.

—Así que —dijo Alfred, porque no sabe qué hacer—, fuiste aliado de Francis.

—Una mala decisión, dejémoslo así —respondió bruscamente, zanjando el tema—. Y tienes que parar de llamarlo así.

—¿Por qué? ese es su nuevo nombre.

—Su nombre siempre será Francia. No es necesario cambiarse el nombre porque la enfermedad le cambió. Es una regla estúpida.

—A algunos nos gusta el cambio. Y no es una regla, es una decisión.

—Como quieras, no voy a discutir cómo quieres llamarte ahora. Pero no me cambies el nombre, no me metas en tus estupideces.

Alfred le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Las habitaciones solían distribuirse por la importancia y capacidad del propietario; los que ocupaban la primera planta eran los individuos de la comunidad y los mortales lesionados de gravedad, además de algunas cuantas personas que eran consideradas como 'héroes' al ser parte de la historia de cómo esa casa logró a sostenerse. Al principio a Alfred le otorgaron una habitación en la quinta planta. Las habitaciones individuales abundaban y se constituían de; un baño, una habitación con un armario, una mesa de noche y una cama. No presencia de cocina, todas las comidas eran en el salón, con un horario de inicio y otro de finalización fijados y permanentes. Después de la ceguera, lo trasladaron al primer piso, demasiado cerca de la habitación de Francis.

Arthur finalmente abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué odias todo lo que tenga que ver con la enfermedad? —le preguntó.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Sería bueno que me las contaras.

Invitándolo a entrar, Arthur tiró de su mano para guiarlo por la habitación hasta la suavidad y la comodidad de la cama. Mientras Alfred se acomodaba sobre las sábanas, sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de su compañero a su derecha. Giró el rostro vagamente en esa dirección y arrastró la mano hasta alcanzar la figura estática de su compañero.

—Ayudé a Francis a encontrar este lugar —soltó Arthur—. Fue inconscientemente, pero algo de esta mansión me llamaba, y dentro de mi ignorancia, decidí seguir ese presentimiento. Supongo que mi impaciencia infantil fue parte de la causante de todo esto, de todo este problema con la enfermedad —el tono con el que hablaba de sí mismo era en parte con desprecio, y en parte con odio. A Alfred no le agradó—. Y también estaba Francia, por supuesto, ese idiota me siguió sin que me diera cuenta. Cuando encontré la casa fue una decepción enorme, pero no para Francia, él veía en este lugar una mina de oro, un lugar para reunir a todos los que fueran como nosotros —se carcajeó bruscamente, con displicencia—; rotos, distintos, anómalos. De alguna manera, logró encender una llama de esperanza en todos los que se escondían de su naturaleza, y de alguna manera, provocó que la enfermedad se dispersara hasta llegar cerca de la ciudad en ruinas.

Sin entenderle del todo, Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso no tiene una razón para odiarla.

—La tiene.

—¿Cuál?

—Antes, cuando la mayor parte de la gente era ignorante, estábamos bien. Nadie sufría, nadie odiaba o alegaba. Cuando la enfermedad se propagó, entonces comenzaron los problemas —bajó el tono de voz y Alfred lo sintió moverse, su mano arrastrándose junto con el movimiento de su cuerpo—. Llegó el sufrimiento, la gente cambió... y tú los seguiste.

—Inglaterra, la enfermedad nos ayudó.

—La enfermedad tiene síntomas que no entendemos completamente, ni siquiera alguien Francia, o yo, entonces ¿por qué arriesgar a toda esta gente? ¿y si lo estamos llevando por un mal camino?

—Me agrada este futuro.

Arthur se mofó.

—Lo dice el hombre que ha quedado ciego.

Parpadeando como si fuera a arreglar su ceguera, Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretendías? ¿mantener la enfermedad alejada del resto?

—Lo intenté —confesó Arthur con pasiva rabia—. Mantuve a Francis encerrado en esta lugar todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Se escapó o volvió a la ciudad, a nuestro lugar de origen. Intenté detenerlo pero entonces... —se detuvo—. No importa. Ya te conté demasiado y sigues sin entender.

—Por lo menos lo intento.

La voz de Arthur se elevó.

—¿De verdad quieres iniciar una discusión ahora?

¿De verdad era necesario? acaban de volver a encontrarse después de meses. Lo había extrañado mucho. Arrastrando una mano por el brazo de su compañero, Alfred suavemente paseó las yemas de sus dedos hasta el dorso de la mano.

—No.

...

No entendía lo que pasaba, ¿estaba sobre una cama? se sentía como si así fuera. Abrió un ojo para comprobar, y un techo metálico y gris le dio la bienvenida.

¿Qué exactamente había pasado con él?

Recordaba haberse levantado esa mañana con la ayuda de Arthur, desayunar junto a Canadá y pedirle algunos favores de China. La casa en los últimos meses había allegado a más personas, y con un total de 125 habitantes, estaba desbordándose lentamente. Las manzanas sobraban, pero una vez alcanzado el número cien los nuevos mortales solían rechazarla porque perdía el sabor original, incluso pasado el tiempo era raro volver a disfrutarlas. La comida comenzó a escasear.

Sorpresivamente, la comunidad le pidió ayuda a Arthur para que saliera con un grupo de cazadores a buscar presar más grandes a las afueras de Pentróm, porque en la cercanía ya no era posible encontrarlas.

A Alfred ya no le encomendaban trabajos.

La sensación de soledad era bastante opresiva.

La caza iba a durar una semana, y eran seis grupos que partirían a distintos puntos del mapa. Una vez que comenzó, de repente la casa estaba demasiado vacía. Alfred decidió que era mejor dar un paseo, así que tomó el objeto de madera que le había inventado China, algo así como una rama muy larga y ancha. Servía para tantear el suelo y que Alfred pudiera crear una imagen de lo que tenía en frente dependiendo de lo que tocaba con el extremo del palo más cercano al suelo.

Quiso invitar a Canadá, pero no lo encontró. Supuso que estaba trabajando en la recolección de cualquier cosa comestible en los campos.

Fue cuando cruzó el puente que se hallaba al otro lado de las tierras sembradas por los árboles solitarios que halló los problemas. Eran sonidos extraños, como de explosiones pequeñas. Recordaba haber escuchado algo similar de un arma de Alemania; como una ampolleta explotando.

También habían voces desconocidas y una familiar.

Se acercó y las voces se apagaron. Antes de que pudiese alcanzar a preguntar, escuchó la voz de Francis gritar su nombre con algo parecido a la desesperación, seguido del particular sonido, solo que cien veces más fuerte y repetidas veces: luego le dolió el pecho, y luego el brazo, y por último el estómago. A pesar de la naciente necesidad de dormir en su cuerpo a pesar del dolor, sintió cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo, y cuando las manos de Francis lo cubrieron torpemente.

—Imbéciles —dijo, ¿a quienes?—. Él no puede ver, no se hubiera enterado de mucho.

Un hombre se quejó y escupió.

—Muy tarde, esto te pasa por andar creando inmortales. Deja que se muera.

Hacía frío.

—¡No!, por fin logré que Arthur se quedara en Pentróm. Si dejamos que muera, nada lo retendrá.

—No estás en posición de refutar, Francia. Además, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de obligarlo a quedarse.

Oyó un forcejeo y las manos de Francis desaparecieron. Agonizó unos minutos, escuchando los zapatos de estas nuevas personas pasar a su lado, ignorándolo, y entonces oyó la voz de Francis llamándolo, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más desesperada.

Lo siento, quiso decirle a Arthur, lo siento tanto, pero te estoy dejando de nuevo.

Su boca no se movía. No pasó mucho para que sintiese frío.

Al volver a parpadear, estaba en esa sala. Se preguntó muchas cosas, plenamente confundido. La herida ya no le dolía, y cuando levantó el rostro para mirarse, notó que llevaba puesto un gran manto blanco en forma de bata y que sus manos y cabeza estaban unidos a distintos tubos y cables azules y negros, limitando sus movimientos.

No sentía los latidos de su corazón en su pecho y eso lo espantó. Tampoco necesitaba respirar, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin ahogarse.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿qué era este lugar?

Una puerta frontal de metal se abrió y un hombre joven, de no más de treinta años, emergió de la oscuridad al otro lado y cruzó la habitación de azulejos blancos. Llevaba unas ropas e implementos que nunca vio en su vida, ni siquiera en la ropa extravagante de Alemania o en las raras creaciones de China. El hombre se acercó a una máquina que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento.

—Aquí lo tengo, acaba de encenderse. Sujeto 108, Alfred F. Jones, programación conseguida —dijo el hombre leyendo una hoja blanca como la nieve y le sonrió mirándolo como si lo analizara—. Bienvenido de vuelta a la realidad, modelo 50-EEUU.

Y, bajando la mano a un botón, lo liberó.

NA: No soy buena con los finales. Así que sí, este es el fin.


End file.
